Fałszerz
by euphoria814
Summary: Część pierwsza dwuczęściowej serii Fałszerz i Zwiadowca. Nikt nie wie ile lat ma Eames, ale na pewno jest najbardziej tajemniczym fałszerzem po tej stronie galaktyki.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Fałszerz**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Incepcja**  
 **Pairing: Eames/Arthur**  
 **Rating: +18**  
 **Info: AU incepcyjne, Mal żyje i dobrze się ma, Eames jest młody, współśnienie-freeform**

* * *

 **Nowy Jork, 15 października 2005**

Arthur wchodzi do bogato przystrojonej sali i zamiera, gdy dostrzega kątem oka Mal. Żona Cobba żartuje z gośćmi przesuwając się centymetr po centymetrze w stronę celu. Mężczyzna rozmawia ze swoim szefem niczego najwyraźniej nie podejrzewając.

Sen jest stabilny. Zbyt niewiele osób wie o nowej technologii, aby powstały zabezpieczenia, ale Arthur i tak ma się na baczności. Ostatnie współśnienie nie poszło tak gładko i tym razem Dom rozrysował im każdy detal planu.

Mal w końcu zerka na mężczyznę, Johna Barnesa, młodego asystenta prezesa jednej z największych firm zajmujących się energią jądrową. Klient chce dostępu do sejfu i pewnych informacji na temat przyszłych planów konsorcjum Fishera, a przez ręce tego mężczyzny prześlizguje się każdy dokument. Mniej lub bardziej poufny.

Tak jak można było się spodziewać, Mal została zauważona. Cel prześlizguje po niej wzrokiem i śmieje się wraz z pozostałymi chociaż ewidentnie nie usłyszał żartu. Odchodzi też niby przypadkiem kierując się w tę samą stronę co kobieta, do baru po więcej alkoholu.  
Mal ma zdobyć zaufanie celu, zasugerować, że jest ukrywaną wciąż przez Fishera córką. Prawdziwą trudność stanowi fakt, że Barnes powinien sam się tego domyślić. Jest młody i ambitny. Mal ma uwodzić go delikatnie i nienachalnie, żeby wywołać wrażenie, że mężczyzna ma u niej szanse. Planowo ma pochwalić się jak ważny jest w firmie.

Jak do tej pory ta strategia nigdy nie zawiodła, więc Arthur obserwuje jak Mal prosi o kolejny kieliszek szampana i zaczyna chichotać, jakby usłyszała najzabawniejszą rzecz pod słońcem. Wzrok Barnesa zsuwa się niżej, na dekolt kobiety, a potem nagle Arthur zaczyna mieć naprawdę złe przeczucia, bo mężczyzna dalej zdaje się być uprzejmy i jego wyraz twarzy się nie zmienia. Ani o jotę.

Instynktownie daje Mal znak, żeby się wycofała. Wszystko zdaje się grać dopóki Barnes nie dopija drinka i nie wychodzi tuż za nią.

Arthur przestaje udawać i wybiega z sali, dopadając ich akurat w chwili, gdy mężczyzna wpycha Mal do pokoju. Kobieta nie broni się, bo jeśli jakkolwiek uszkodzi Barnesa ten obudzi się w starym magazynie, a to ostatnia rzecz, której chcą. Planowali przenieść mężczyznę do jego mieszkania po skończonej akcji, ale teraz priorytetem jest wybudzenie Mal, więc Arthur wyciąga broń i strzela.

\- Co do… - zamiera na ustach Barnesa, a potem mężczyzna jednym skokiem dopada go i posyła na ścianę.

Arthur czuje kolejne uderzenia, dobrze wyważone i celne. Zna tę technikę i zastanawia się jak u licha przegapili, że mężczyzna przeszedł wojskowe szkolenie. Udaje mu się w końcu odsunąć, ale nie na długo. W tle zaczyna grać Edith Piaf, co oznacza tyle, że Arthur jak najszybciej musi znaleźć jakąś drogę wyjścia. Nie może zostać rozbudzony nagle i zostawić swojego martwego bez powodu ciała w śnie Barnesa.

Okazuje się to niepotrzebnym zmartwieniem, bo mężczyzna popycha go na okno i wypadają obaj, co tylko oznacza, że obaj się też wybudzą.

Słyszy, że spore ciało upada na posadzkę, zanim jeszcze otwiera oczy. Dom celuje już do Barnesa, który rozgląda się wokół z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Mężczyzna siedzi wciąż na betonowej podłodze kompletnie ogłupiały. Jego marynarka jest pomięta, a w żyłach tkwi igła. Arthur rozważa podłączenie go ponownie do PASIVA, ale nigdy nie był zwolennikiem zamieniania nikogo niepotrzebnie w warzywo.

Dom chyba odczytuje jego myśli, bo po prostu wyłącza urządzenie.

\- Co do cholery? – pyta w końcu Barnes. – Byliście w mojej głowie, prawda? – ciągnie dalej i sytuacja z minuty na minuty staje się coraz gorsza.

Mal zagryza wargi.

\- To nie był mój sen – mówi nagle Barnes i Arthur zamiera.

\- Skąd wiesz? – pyta zaciekawiony, bo byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś faktycznie się zorientował, że osadzono go w cudzym śnie.

Przeważnie nie wchodzili do świata celu, chociaż odwzorowują go bardzo dokładnie. Cały czas wszystko rozbija się o kontrolę, więc stosują podwójne środka bezpieczeństwa. Cobb stanowi pierwszy filar. Jest obserwatorem i władcą snu. Głównym architektem. Jednak to Arthur i Mal zajmują się bardziej mobilnymi kwestiami. On sam przeważnie ochrania kobietę.

\- Skąd wiesz?! – pyta więc dużo głośniej i Barnes wyrywa igłę z ramienia nawet się nie krzywiąc.

Jego postura się zmienia, gdy wsuwa się z powrotem na fotel, z którego spadł. Wygląda teraz bardziej na boksera niż kulturalnego ułożonego urzędasa. Arthur nagle zwraca uwagę na jego dłonie, z odciskami w dość sugestywnych miejsca i klnie cicho pod nosem.

\- To nie jest Barnes – mówi wyciągając własny pistolet.

Ma ochotę zastrzelić nieznajomego, ale ten wtedy spogląda na niego tymi niebieskimi oczami i uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- I nie chcesz wiedzieć co tam robiłem, skarbie? – pyta mężczyzna z dobrze słyszalnym brytyjskim akcentem.

To niesamowite widzieć jak nieznajomy nagle przeobraża się na ich oczach. Sporej wielkości dłonie kierują się w stronę gładko ogolonej twarzy i mężczyzna ściąga sylikonowe nakładki. Pozbywa się pieprzyka, wyciąga coś dziwnego z ust, co chyba odpowiadało za ściągnięcie bliżej jego policzków, bo teraz jego twarz wydaje się pełniejsza. Nakładki z zębów znikają w chwilę potem i teraz spogląda na nich mężczyzna o dość przeciętnej urodzie. Niewyróżniający się za bardzo z tłumu. Jego jasne włosy wciąż układają się poskromione przez żel i są jedynym dowodem, że ten mężczyzna tutaj i John Barnes to jedna i ta sama osoba.

\- Jest dobry – mówi Mal z podziwem.

Coś niebezpiecznego gości też w oczach Cobba.

\- Najlepszy, skarbie – odpowiada mężczyzna i uśmiecha się krzywo. – I teraz, jeśli odłożycie broń, powiem wam co zrobiliście źle – proponuje.

\- Wydajesz się pewny, że później nie sięgniemy po nią ponownie – zauważa Arthur i już nienawidzi tego uśmiechu, którym raczy go mężczyzna.

\- Widzisz, skarbie. Wtedy nigdy nie dowiecie się, gdzie znajduje się prawdziwy John Barnes. A Fisher wzmocni ochronę, jeśli jutro w pracy nie pojawię się przy biurku – odpowiada.

Sytuacja ulega diametralnej zmianie i mężczyznę zdaje to bawić. Spodziewali się raczej, że udawał Barnesa od samego początku jego kariery w Fisher Investments. Przeważnie przekręty tego typu przygotowywano latami, żeby zdobyć cudze zaufanie od podstaw. Pięto się bardzo mozolnie w hierarchiach firmy i owoce zbierano naprawdę po długich latach.

Nikt nie był nigdy na tyle dobry, żeby podszyć się już pod żyjącą i dobrze znaną postać. Nikt też nie był nigdy na tyle dobry, żeby nabrać Arthura.

Cobb przeciera twarz i siada na jednym z foteli. Dłoń Mal niemal natychmiast trafia na ramię Doma, więc Arthur odsuwa PASIV możliwie najdalej od nieznajomego. Ostatnim czego chce to uszkodzenie urządzenia.

\- Zacznijmy od tego kim jesteś – zaczyna Arthur.

\- Jestem fałszerzem – odpowiada mężczyzna. – Eames – przedstawia się i wyciąga rękę, ale Arthur jej nie przyjmuje.

Cobb wygląda na tylko bardziej zainteresowanego.

\- Dlaczego nigdy o tobie nie słyszałem? – pyta mężczyzny.

\- O dobrym fałszerzu nie usłyszysz. Słyszysz tylko o tych, których fałszerstwa wykryto – tłumaczy butnie.

\- A twoich nie wykryto – stwierdza Dominick. – Co robiłeś w firmie Fishera?

\- Podejrzewam, że to samo co wy – odpowiada wymijająco.

Cobb spogląda na niego krzywo i chyba Eames widzi coś jeszcze w tym wzroku, bo nagle wzdycha i wyciąga przed siebie te wielkie ręce, od których Arthur nie może oderwać wzroku. Intuicja podpowiada mu, że mężczyzna jest też szulerem i z przyzwyczajenia wkłada dłoń do kieszeni odnajdując swój totem. Czerwoną kostkę sześcienną do gry.

\- A cóż fałszerz mógł robić w tak doborowym towarzystwie? – pyta retorycznie Eames. – Fisher jest w posiadaniu pewnego diamentu i chcę go mieć – mówi po prostu.

\- Ktoś cię wynajął? – upewnia się Dom.

Arthur już widzi jak pracują trybiki w głowie jego kolegi. Jeden przekręt z łatwością przykryliby drugim i żaden z Fishera nigdy nie dowiedziałby się o ich ingerencji. Musieliby jednak współpracować z Eamesem. Na domiar tego wprowadzić go w tajniki współśnienia.

\- Dżentelmen nie całuje i nie opowiada o tym wszystkim – tłumaczy mężczyzna bez zająknięcia.

Jego brytyjski akcent zaczyna doprowadzać Arthura do szału.

\- Jak zamierzałeś ukryć, że podszywałeś się pod Barnesa? Rozumiem, że on żyje, więc kiedy go wypuścisz Fisher dowie się o wszystkim – mówi Mal i faktycznie tego Arthur nie pojmuje.  
A Eames pomimo swojej postury wygląda na cholernie inteligentnego. Wie też, że mężczyzna jest zaskakująco szybki. To nie jest jego pierwsza akcja, więc pewnie obmyślił kilka jej wariantów.

\- Co to jest za urządzenie? – pyta w zamian Eames i wskazuje na PASIV.

Arthur ma ochotę warknąć, że nie jego interes, ale Dom splata przed sobą palce i patrzy na niego w zamyśleniu.

\- Jesteś dobry, Eames – mówi ważąc słowa. – Bardzo dobry. Nawet we śnie wykreowałeś postać, w którą wcieliłeś się w normalnym życiu – ciągnie dalej i Arthur dopiero teraz przypomina sobie, że też widział to po raz pierwszy. Bardziej był do tej pory zajęty oceną zagrożenia niż faktycznymi perspektywami.

Eames nie ukrywa nawet, że nie podoba mu się komplement. Nie należy jednak do ludzi, których można tak kupić i Arthur o tym wie. Mal zapewne też, bo uśmiecha się pod nosem. To ona jest odpowiedzialna za rozpracowywanie psychologiczne celów. Z ich trójki to oni dwoje zawiedli w przypadku Eamesa, więc nie jest nawet zdziwiony, gdy kobieta zaczyna obserwować uważniej dłonie mężczyzny. Eames sporo gestykuluje, jest bardzo otwarty i bezpośredni. Nie jest więc typowym Brytyjczykiem, chociaż mogą się mylić. Eames wcale nie musi zdradzać im swojej narodowości lub zamieszkiwał i wychował się w jednej z kolonii.

\- Zorientowałeś się, że diamenty w koli są fałszywe – wtrąca się nagle Arthur, gdy przychodzi mu do głowy jedno z najprostszych rozwiązań.

RPA jakoś nie pasuje do mężczyzny, ale zainteresowanie diamentami musi mieć jakieś źródło.

\- Źle załamywały światło – potwierdza jego podejrzenia Eames i zmienia akcent.

Teraz brzmi jak Teksańczyk, co jeszcze bardziej irytuje Arthura. Mal wydaje się jednak rozbawiona, więc przynajmniej tyle.

\- Kiedy chcecie odwzorować coś takiego musicie spojrzeć na klejnot w każdym możliwym świetle i pod każdym możliwym kątem – ciągnie Eames. – Poznanie struktury to podstawa – dodaje.

Arthur zaciska wargi w wąską kreskę i odchyla się do tyłu. Nie na tyle, żeby groziła mu utrata równowagi, jeśli mężczyzna postanowi zaatakować. Nie stara się być nawet subtelny, ale Eames uśmiecha się znowu, tym razem o wiele szerzej jakby dzielili pomiędzy sobą jakąś tajemnicę. Ma wrażenie, że ta gra do niczego nie prowadzi. Eames też jest profesjonalistą.

\- To jest PASIV – zaczyna tłumaczyć, wskazując na urządzenie. – Pozwala na wejście do cudzego snu. Tam znajdowaliśmy się przed chwilą – mówi.

Eames słucha uważnie. Nie pyta dwa razy o to samo. W zasadzie w ogóle nie zadaje pytań, co wydaje się dziwne. Dom uzupełnia od czasu do czasu jego wykład o ciekawostki dotyczące architektonicznych cudów, których czasem dokonują. Jak niekończące się schody, które wydają się nielogiczne i inne, pozaginane budynki stojące na chwiejnych fundamentach.

Mal dodaje od siebie, że ważne są nie tylko sny i marzenia celu, ale przede wszystkim psychologia człowieka. To dzięki dobremu poznaniu i rozpracowaniu celu mogą przewidzieć jego reakcje oraz opracować jak zamierzają wypełnić zadanie.

Arthur milknie i obserwuje zafascynowaną twarz Eamesa, na której zaczynają powoli pojawiać się różne emocje. Mężczyzna odpręża się, jego ramiona rozluźniają, a dłonie przestają nerwowo zaciskać. Nawet jego gestykulacja była pewną częścią gry i Arthur zaczął zastanawiaC się czy Eames pamięta jak zachowywać się naturalnie. Jak być sobą.

\- Wykradacie informacje – mówi w końcu mężczyzna, gdy Dom kończy opowiadając o 'kicku'.

\- I będziemy potrzebowali twojej pomocy. Jestem w stanie zaangażować cię do kilku zleceń w ciągu roku – ciągnie Cobb i Eames uśmiecha się krzywo. – Chcę jednak móc ci ufać – dodaje.

\- Planowałem autosabotaż. Podrobiłbym diament i podłożył go w sejfie. W dzień powrotu Barnesa z wakacji, na które go wysłałem, zamierzałem nieudanie włamać się po raz drugi. Oczywiście odkryto by to, podobnie jak wciąż zamknięty sejf, więc po prostu wzmocniono by zabezpieczenia – opowiada mężczyzna.

\- Znasz kod do sejfu? – pyta Cobb nie udając nawet, że jest zainteresowany.

Eames pochyla się do przodu z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Mało tego. Przeważnie tego nie robię, ale widziałem wszystkie dokumenty, które się tam znajdowały. I jestem już w posiadaniu podrobionego diamentu – dodaje zadowolony z siebie.

\- Zapomnij o diamencie – mówi szybko Mal. – Nie sprzedasz go.

Eames wzrusza ramionami.

\- Kto mówi, że chciałbym go sprzedać – odpowiada.

\- Ten diament – zaczyna Mal, ale Eames unosi dłoń, uciszając ją.

\- Ten diament był w mojej rodzinie od pokoleń i chcę go odzyskać. To sprawa sentymentalna dlatego też zabrałem się za to pomiędzy czymś grubszym – tłumaczy spokojnie.

\- Nie przepadamy za emocjonalnym podejściem do zadań – wtrąca się szybko Arthur.

\- Kochanie, wątpię, żebyś przepadał za czymkolwiek emocjonalnym – odpowiada Eames. – Widziałem jak strzeliłeś do partnerki bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Mal porusza się niepewnie. Arthur bez trudu dostrzega jak kobieta zaczyna bawić się swoim totemem. Po tylu latach i on czasami musi się upewniać, że nie znajduje się we śnie.

\- Wiedziałem, że nic jej nie będzie. Zajmuję się wybudzaniem, gdy to konieczne i zabezpieczaniem odwrotu – mówi chociaż nie ma pojęcia dlaczego się tłumaczy.

Mężczyzna nie wydaje się usatysfakcjonowany i prycha.

\- Gdybym miał z kimś współpracować – zaczyna. – Wolałbym, żeby zabezpieczanie moich tyłów nie kończyło się kulką w łeb. Poza tym dość dziwną formę wybrałeś.

\- Nie wiedziałem, co chcesz zrobić. We śnie czujemy wszystko i potem wszystko pamiętamy – tłumaczy znowu, ale Eames jest nieprzekonany. – Czułeś po wybudzeniu szybę w dłoniach? Szybę, przez którą wypadliśmy? – pyta. – Widziałem jak rozmasowujesz dłonie. Nic im nie jest, ale mózg rejestruje wrażenie i ono też pozostaje na dłużej. Na twoim miejscu przez parę dni nie robiłbym nic, co potrzebuje dopracowania detali – radzi.

Eames marszczy brwi.

\- Kiedy to minie? – pyta ciekawie.

\- Każdy organizm jest inny dlatego tak ważnym jest, żeby znać swoje granice. Oboje z Mal wybraliśmy strzał. Czasami sami skaczemy z okien, ale lepiej jest, gdy ktoś to robi – mówi Cobb i Arthur przypomina sobie, że żadne z nich jak do tej pory się nie przedstawiło.  
Zastanawia się czy Eames podał im prawdziwe imię, ale w jego zawodzenie nie jest to ważne. Już widzą jak dobrym aktorem jest.

\- Czyli teoretycznie we śnie mógłbym się uczyć? Czy to jest… wydajniejsze? – zmienia temat mężczyzna.

\- We śnie czas płynie inaczej. Im głębiej wchodzisz tym szybciej płynie czas relatywny. Jednak im głębiej się znajdziesz tym trudniej wrócić – podejmuje Mal. – Nie jest wskazane przebywanie w tym stanie dłużej niż to konieczne. Zmiany osobowościowe następują bardzo szybko i śniący tracą poczucie rzeczywistości. We wczesnych etapach doświadczeń co drugi śniący nie wracał. Nie miał powodu, ponieważ zamykał się w świecie swoich marzeń. Często z najbliższymi, którzy od dawna nie żyją. Udowodnienie im, że ich świat nie jest realny było niemożliwe, ponieważ sen wydaje się realny aż do chwili, gdy się budzisz – kończy kobieta.

\- A oni nie chcieli się obudzić – stwierdza ze zrozumieniem Eames. – Musicie mieć coś, co podpowiada wam czy sami nie znajdujecie się w śnie. Nie wierzę, że chodzicie z tym naładowanym 'pistoletem' przy boku, nie licząc się z tym, że pewnego dnia wyciągając broń stwierdzając, że czas was wybudzić.

Arthur zagryza wargi i już właśnie ma coś odpysknąć, gdy Mal parska rozbawiona.

\- Totemy. Każdy z nas posiada przedmiot, który sam stworzył i tylko on wie czym różni się od pozostałych. W cudzym śnie totemy reagują zgodnie z cudzym oczekiwaniem – dodaje Mallorie i wyciąga metalowy bączek, ale cofa dłoń, gdy tylko Eames wyciąga swoją rękę.

\- Nie. Zasada jest taka, że nikt nie dotyka twojego totemu, żeby przypadkiem lub specjalnie nie zamknął cię we śnie – wtrąca się Dom i zaciska dłoń na totemie Mal.

\- Wysłałeś swoją kobietę, żeby mnie omotała? – dziwi się Eames. – Cóż za pragmatyzm.

\- Jestem kobietą jednego mężczyzny, ale wielu snów – żartuje Mal i Cobb patrzy na nią spode łba.

Arthur nagle ma dość. Czas ucieka i Eames już dawno powinien być martwy lub zamroczony. Nie jest pewien, co planuje Dom, ale w ciągu następnych dwóch dni muszą wykonać kolejne podejście, a nie mają czasu zebrać informacji. Na to zejście zmarnowali ponad dwa tygodnie obserwując najpierw Barnesa, a potem jak się okazuje podszywającego się pod mężczyznę fałszerza.

Sięga po broń i wymierza ją w stronę Eamesa, który znowu zerka na niego z tym szerokim uśmiechem. Nie zdąża nawet mrugnąć, gdy mężczyzna podważa jego fotel i nagle ląduje na ziemi. Dwie cholernie silne dłonie podnoszą go do góry, jakby ważył gramy, a guziki jego garnituru strzelają wokół. Czuje na szyi przedramię mężczyzny, co oznacza tylko, że albo Eames skręci mu kark, albo lekko zadusi.

Cobb wygląda na mało zachwyconego sytuacją, ale nie rusza się z miejsca.

\- Arthurze, mówiłam ci, że nie musisz strzelać do każdego – zaczynam Mal. – Przez ciebie mamy wyjątkowo niewielu znajomych – dodaje kobieta. – A on będzie nam potrzebny.

Czuje ciepły oddech na karku i wodę kolońską, która wcale nie pasuje do Eamesa, więc na pewno jest zapachem, którego używa Barnes. Fałszerz jest perfekcjonistą w każdym calu najwyraźniej. Arthur nie zna się na tym, zresztą nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek jeszcze fałszował i podszywał się w ten sposób pod kogokolwiek.

Oczywiście ogranicza go jego własna sylwetka, ale we śnie nie miałby z tym problemu. Mógłby być kimkolwiek chce i Arthur naprawdę rozumie dlaczego Cobb jest zainteresowany Eamesem.

Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nie znają mężczyzny i jest on potencjalnym zagrożeniem. A Arthur usuwa potencjalne zagrożenia.

\- Więc jak będzie, skarbie? – pyta Eames wprost do jego ucha. – Rozumiem, że pozostała część waszego zespołu mnie akceptuje – dodaje i rozluźnia uścisk.

Arthur osuwa się z powrotem na swój fotel nawet nie kryjąc niezadowolenia. Jego uwadze nie umyka fakt, że Eames nie oddał mu broni. Zamiast tego mężczyzna zerka zegarek i krzywi się.

\- Zabraliście mi prawie trzy godziny – stwierdza, krzywiąc się. – Mal, Arthurze i… - milknie zerkając na Cobba.

Dom wstaje z ociąganiem i wciąż przygląda się badawczo Eamesowi, jakby chciał się upewnić, że podejmuje właściwą decyzję.

\- Dom Cobb – przedstawia się i wyciąga dłoń, którą Eames ściska niezwłocznie. – Będziemy w kontakcie – dodaje.

ooo

Eames przychodzi na spotkanie dobę później i wygląda totalnie inaczej. Jego koszula jest mniejsza, węższa. Ma też ciemniejsze włosy i wygląda na zagubionego dzieciaka, który całkiem przypadkiem znalazł się w opuszczonym magazynie.

Nie puka, ale ma przy sobie broń. Arthur poznałby ten kształt wszędzie, więc sam sugestywnie zaczyna czyścić lufę swojego pistoletu. Mal uśmiecha się w jego stronę wszystkowiedząco, więc przewraca oczami. Jak kiedyś wyląduje z kulą w czaszce będzie za późno na środki ostrożności.

\- Ile masz lat? – pyta Cobb zamiast się przywitać.

Eames wrzuca na stolik zwykłą tekturową teczkę, z której wysuwa się pendrive i kopia spotkań Fishera na następne dwa miesiące.

\- Ciekawość zawodowa czy zatroskanie rodzica? – odpowiada młody mężczyzna. – Bo do Gwiazdki daleko, a ja mam prezenty – dodaje.

Cobb ledwo zerka na teczkę i czeka ewidentnie na swoją odpowiedź. Po prawdzie Arthur też jest zainteresowany, ale prędzej strzeli sobie w stopę niż się przyzna. W ten sposób otwarcie poinformowałby ich wszystkich, że Eames mu imponuje, a to nie jego styl. Mężczyzna może być naprawdę dobry, ale jest niepewny. I nie chodzi tylko o sam fakt, że go nie znają. Nie wie co o Eamesie jest prawdą, a nie lubi się domyślać. Ceni sobie prostotę i jest ceniony za to właśnie.

\- Mniej niż dwadzieścia – podejmuje grę Mal. – Wciąż chcesz coś udowadniać, więc masz jeszcze coś do udowodnienia. Nigdy też nie brałeś udziału w bardziej poważnej akcji, chociaż grożono ci już bronią i wiesz jak się zachować w takim przypadku. Ktoś w twoim otoczeniu na pewno był wojskowym, widać, że wychowano cię zgodnie z pewnymi tradycjami, chociaż starasz się temu zaprzeczać – ciągnie niezrażona tym, że Eames marszczy brwi. – Koszula pomimo tego, że wymięta jest dobrej firmy, a buty masz wypastowane – wyjaśniła. – Nie afiszujesz się swoim wiekiem, dopóki nie jesteś przekonany, że nie będzie miał on znaczenia – kończy i zerka sugestywnie na teczkę.

Eames uśmiecha się po raz pierwszy i sięga do kieszeni. Wyjmuje żeton z kasyna i zaczyna go przewracać między palcami. Robi kilka rund, a potem chowa po prostu krążek z powrotem.

\- Jesteś też inteligentny i szybko się uczysz – podejmuje Mal. – Pistolet nie był dla nas, ale dla ciebie – zgaduje i Eames przytakuje.

\- Ile masz lat? – pyta ponownie Dom, ale tym razem ostrzej.

\- Siedemnaście – odpowiada Mal pospiesznie. – Gdyby był pełnoletni przyznałby się od razu. Jest jednak na tyle dorosły, żeby ochrona na lotnisku nie zrobiła mu kłopotu – uzupełnia kobieta.

Eames stara się nie wyglądać, jakby był pod wrażeniem, ale nie udaje mu się. Zdradza go powieka. Nie wydaje się jednak przestraszony czy niepewny. Raczej przyjemnie zaskoczony. Arthur przez chwilę ma ochotę go zastrzelić, bo nagle dociera do niego, że dał się rozbroić dzieciakowi. Tłumaczenie fantomowym bólem po upadku z okna jest uwłaczające. Chłopak został dobrze wytrenowany albo to życie sprawiło, że zaczął sobie dobrze radzić. To też jest wciąż do zbadania.

\- Co skłoniło cię do… - urywa Dom.

\- Nie pytam dlaczego wy zaczęliście – zauważa przytomnie Eames. – Musimy zachować pewną tajemniczość.

\- Czego zatem chcesz za dokumenty? – pyta Dom. – Wiem, że masz diament. Wczoraj pojawiła się informacja, że włamano się do gabinetu Fishera. Rozumiem, że Barnes wraca z wakacji.

\- Cały i zdrowy. Będzie miał opaleniznę i kilka naprawdę świetnych fotografii – dodaje Eames.

\- Czego zatem chcesz w zamian? – pyta ponownie Cobb.

Eames uśmiecha się.

\- Pytanie brzmi; do czego mógłbym wam się przydać – stwierdza młody mężczyzna i Arthur wie, że znienawidzi ten dzień.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kair, 26 maja 2006**

Słońce Egiptu nie jest, aż tak gorące jak pokazują na tych wszystkich folderach dla turystów, ale Arthur i tak się poci. Jego trzyczęściowy garnitur jest wymięty przez prawie dwugodzinną podróż, a koszula przesiąknięta potem. Eames prowadzi z niezwykłą wprawą jak na kogoś, kto ma podrabiane prawo jazdy na wszystkie pojazdy i równie lipny dowód. Pewnie nawet jego karta na basen jest fałszywa.

Arthur stara się nad tym nie zastanawiać podobnie jak nie zauważać umięśnionych ramion chłopaka. Eames niemal każdego wieczoru spędza godzinę na najbliższej ich tymczasowego miejsca zamieszkania siłowni. Czasami wychodzą tam obaj, ale Arthur bynajmniej nie jest zainteresowany podnoszeniem ciężarów. Dziwi się też, że Eames jest tak systematyczny. Bałagan, który tworzy w każdym miejscu, w którym mieszkają, bynajmniej tego nie potwierdza.

Jest wiele rzeczy dotyczących Eamesa, które się wykluczają. Jest perfekcjonistą, ale nie cierpi zbierać materiałów o swoich celach. Jeśli jednak już to robi, jest cholernie dokładny i cierpliwy. Kocha dzieci, ale nie mówi o swoim rodzeństwie. A Mal wydobyła z niego informację, że ma siostrę i brata. Oboje młodszych.

Savoire vivre ma w jednym palcu, ale uwielbia bekać po wypiciu piwa chyba tylko po to, żeby wkurzać go niemiłosiernie. Arthur nigdy nie wie, która strona Eamesa jest grą.

\- Coś nie tak, skarbie? – pyta mężczyzna i Mal chichocze. – Może powinieneś chociaż ściągnąć kamizelkę? Czy to już się liczy jako Arthur po cywilnemu? Przysięgam ci Mal, że on w tych garniturach nawet śpi! – dodaje udając kompletnie przerażonego.

Kłamie jak z nut i wszyscy to wiedzą, ale nawet Cobb się uśmiecha.

\- Jestem ciekaw czy kąpie się też w garniturze – zaczyna Eames zerkając we wsteczne lusterko.

Yusuf siedzący z przodu uśmiecha się wrednie i wygląda na to, że chciałby jeszcze coś dodać, ale najwyraźniej nie jest tak głupi, żeby to zrobić. Arthur zawsze wiedział, że ich układ jest idealny.

\- Może sprawdzisz? – zaczyna Mal.

Eames znowu zerka we wsteczne lusterko, więc Arthur stara się zachować kamienną twarz. Nie jest tajemnicą, że młody mężczyzna jest gejem. Nie jest tajemnicą, że Arthur jest biseksualny. Eames jest jednak prawie dziesięć lat młodszy. Mniej doświadczony najprawdopodobniej nie. Jednak to wciąż dzieciak, który ledwo co zapoznał się ze światem.

Widział już Eamesa w akcji, gdy podrywał o wiele starszych od siebie; kobiety i mężczyzn z tym samym skutkiem. Niewielu udało się umknąć jego czarowi. Arthur nie pozostaje też ślepy. Słyszy każde 'skarbie' Eamesa, które chłopak wypowiada ze specyficzną miękkością w stosunku do niego, ale wie, że to zły pomysł.

Mal i Cobb to dostateczne utrudnienie w ich zespole, chociaż Dom wyjątkowo potrafi zachować racjonalność, gdy dochodzi do sytuacji kryzysowych. Arthur wie też, że wróciliby po niego nawet na dno samego piekła. Eames jest jednak inny. Z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Arthur nie wie też czy zachowanie mężczyzny nie jest też częścią jakiejś gry. Czegoś szerszego, czego jeszcze w tej chwili nie zauważa.

Mal miała rację mówiąc, że Eames wciąż stara się sprawdzić. Nie raz naraził ich już na niebezpieczeństwo, podejmując zbyt wiele ryzyko. W świecie Arthura wszystko jest bardziej wykalkulowane. Nie liczy na łut szczęścia, gdy nad głową latają mu kule, a wrogie projekcje starają się pociąć mu twarz.

Eames przeważnie wybudza się ostatni. Rozciąga i wstaje, a potem zaczyna dotykać całego swojego ciała, co początkowo wydawało się Arthurowi śmieszne, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że chłopak za każdym razem zamienia się w kogoś innego. Eames był już tancerką, aktorem, księdzem, dyktatorem Korei i kochankiem bossa mafii. Zawsze kimś innym, z całkiem odrębnym charakterem, gestykulacją, mimiką chodem.

Arthur czasami obserwował jak Eames wdraża się do roli. Pierwsze próby zawsze robił w końcu w pokoju hotelowym, w którym się zatrzymywali, a później ktoś musiał towarzyszyć mu we śnie. Wciąż nie pozwalają mu schodzić samemu. Eames jest dobry, ale za dobry. Jego marzenia i wyobraźnia nie znają granic.

Tak jak teraz, gdy Arthur nagle czuje chłodny powiew powietrza. Jest przyjemny, ale mimo wszystko patrzy na Eamesa spode łba.

\- Jest uroczy – szepcze Mal.

Są we śnie Yusufa, który zgodził się im towarzyszyć ten jeden raz, żeby nadać realności krajobrazowi. O detale postarał się Arthur, ale Eames jak zawsze nie zgodził się ze światem zastanym i próbuje… W zasadzie Arthur nie wie co Eames próbuje, bo ten chłodny nawiew naprawdę jest przyjemny, ale cel leży w bagażniku, porwany przez nich zarówno na jawie jak i we śnie.

\- Nie bój się marzyć odrobinę bardziej, skarbie – mówi Eames i Arthur naprawdę zaczyna zastanawiać się nad swoim życiem.

ooo

 **Melbourne, 12 czerwca 2006**

\- Dlaczego zawsze lądujemy w gorącym miejscu? – pyta zanim zdąży się powstrzymać i Eames uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Może się troszkę rozbierzesz, skarbie? – proponuje młody mężczyzna.

Arthur nienawidzi wszystkiego. Eames opalił się pięknie już pierwszego dnia w Egipcie. Podobnie tutaj, w Australii zamiast usmażyć się, kolor skóry Eamesa tylko pociemniał. Teraz tylko wyraźniej widać jak bardzo blond są włosy chłopaka. Jak bardzo niebieskie są jego oczy i Arthur nienawidzi tego wszystkiego.

Czekają w restauracji na Mal i Cobba, którzy utknęli na rozmowie z nowym klientem.

Arthur ma nadzieję, że będą mogli wrócić do hotelu jak najprędzej, ale znając Doma – ten spędzi na pogaduszkach jeszcze z półtorej godziny, żeby upewnić się, że ma wszystkie konieczne informacje.

Kelnerka zabiera ich puste szklanki i Arthur marszczy brwi. Coś jest nie tak. Nie pamięta jak się tutaj znaleźli ani czy faktycznie pił tą whiskey, co oznacza tylko kłopoty. Kładzie rękę na kolanie Eamesa i chłopak nagle sztywnieje, ale wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienia się.

\- Ufasz mi? – pyta Arthur.

To nie jest do końca żadne hasło, ale pracują ze sobą prawie rok, więc Eames musi chociaż trochę wierzyć w jego ocenę sytuacji. Kostka w jego kieszeni w końcu nie kłamie. Jej waga jest nieodpowiednia i Arthur jest pewien, że rzucona teraz na stół nie wskaże odpowiedniej cyfry, a to oznacza, że znajdują się w cudzym śnie.

Eames potwierdza lekkim skinięciem głowy, ale i tak wciąga powietrze do płuc głębiej, gdy czuje lufę pistoletu przystawioną do żeber. To będzie skurwysyńsko bolało, ale nie mają wyjścia.

Arthur pociąga za spust i zanim barman zdąża zareagować pakuje i sobie kulkę w usta.

Budzą się w pokoju hotelowym, na szczęście nie przywiązani do niczego. Eames jednym uderzeniem posyła na ścianę pilnującego ich strażnika, gdy Arthur chwyta za gardło dopiero budzącego się mężczyznę. Nie może przypomnieć sobie nawet czy to ich pokój, ale prawda jest taka, że to nie jest nawet zaskakujące. Sami mają podobny sposób działania.

Wie też, że obaj napastnicy wcale nie zamierzali zostawić ich przy życiu, więc ściska współśniącego mocniej za gardło. Jednak nie na tyle, żeby uszkodzić krtań mężczyzny. Chce odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.

Specjalnie nie wyłącza PASIVA i rzuca Eamesowi broń. Tym razem ustawia urządzenie tak, żeby tym razem w jego się znaleźli się obaj.

\- Strzelaj do każdego kto przejdzie przez te drzwi i zadzwoń do szefa – rzuca do Eamesa specjalnie nie używając nazwisk.

ooo

Zostawiają za sobą zwłoki i totalnie wypalonego współśniącego. Eames nie wygląda na przerażonego, ale równie dobrze mogą być to tylko pozory. Dom czeka na nich w całkiem innym hotelu pod kolejnymi fałszywymi nazwiskami. Odkąd mają Eamesa podróżowanie nigdy nie było tak proste i tanie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta i przeciera twarz wierzchem dłoni.

Na nosie zebrało mu się kilka kropel potu i chyba naprawdę powinien zrezygnować z kamizelek, przynajmniej dopóki nie skierują się do kraju z klimatem umiarkowanym.

Eames zerka na niego i uśmiecha się, ale widać w tym wszystkim coś sztucznego.

Arthur nie wie co o tym myśleć, więc zaczyna się irytować jak zawsze.

\- Czasami tak się dzieje – tłumaczy, chociaż nie musi. – Dom poinformował cię o ryzyku i wiedziałeś w co się pakujesz.

Eames przez chwilę wygląda na zaskoczonego, ale szybko opanowuje się, więc to kolejne pudło. Arthur nauczył się już, że z młodym mężczyzną nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Eames potrafi naprawdę wiele mówić, ale przeważnie trudno odróżnić prawdę od plew. To samo jeśli chodzi o emocje, więc Arthur robi to co zawsze wychodziło mu najlepiej – strzela.

\- Czasami trzeba usunąć zagrożenie – ciągnie dalej i na twarzy Eamesa pojawia się rozbawienie.

Znowu coś mu umyka i irytuje się tym mocniej. Na szczęście taksówka parkuje już przed hotelem i wysiadają. Mal prawie rzuca im się na szyję, więc Arthur przewraca oczami. Nigdy nie przepadał za tego rodzaju emocjonalnością, chociaż faktycznie żona Cobba jest jedyną, której na to pozwala. Nigdy jednak nie przekraczają pewnych granic.

Meldują się z Eamesem w jednym pokoju jak zawsze. W ich zawodzie bardzo ważnym jest, żeby nie pozostawać nigdy w pojedynkę. Ktoś zawsze musi osłaniać twoje tyły. Mieszkanie z Domem i Mal było krępujące, więc prawie polubił współdzielenie pokoju z Eamesem. Czasami jednak miał ochotę zostać samemu i po prostu stać godzinę pod prysznicem, zmywając z siebie całe napięcie dnia. A wiedział, że podobne zachowanie przy młodym mężczyźnie zrodziłoby lawinę dziecinnych komentarzy. Które Mal zresztą wykorzystałaby przeciwko niemu, gdy tylko znalazłaby sposobność.

Dom przychodzi do nich w kilka minut później i siada na jednym z dwóch foteli w pokoju. Nie mówią tego głośno, ale zawsze daje im do zrozumienia kto tutaj rządzi. Arthur nie ma nic przeciwko, a Eames jest wciąż za młody, żeby cokolwiek podważać. Zresztą jest szefem dla samego siebie i nie interesują go względy organizacyjne, a jedynie dane na temat celu. Teraz jednak sytuacja zmienia się diametralnie.

\- My jesteśmy celem – mówi Dom. - Rozdzielono nas, a potem ktoś uderzył w waszą dwójkę – dodaje i marszczy brwi. – Ktoś wykańcza śniących – kończy, a Mal kładzie mu dłonie na ramionach.

\- Kto? – pyta Arthur.

\- Yusuf dzwonił kilka minut po tym jak zniknęliście nam z radaru. Leyla i jej zespół – informuje go Dom i Arthur zagryza wargi. Z Leylą łączyła ich kiedy wspólna przeszłość, ale kobieta przede wszystkim była jedną z najlepszych z architektów umysłu. Nie mają więc do czynienia z amatorami. – Rozmawiałem z JB, zastanawiamy się nad zawinięciem interesu na jakiś czas, aż dowiemy się kto dokładnie macza w tym palce.

-Arthur przesłuchał dzisiaj… - zaczyna Eames.

\- Nie powiedział niczego interesującego – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Niczego nie wiedział. Dostał zadanie do wykonania. Miał dowiedzieć się co robimy na kontynencie – dodaje.

\- Leyla leży w szpitalu w Sidney – wtrąca Mal i marszczy brwi. – To raczej nie jest zbieg okoliczności. Nie chcą współśniących w Australii.

\- I nie będą mieć – powiadamia ich Dom tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Chcę podjąć próbę wybudzenia Leyli, jeśli się zgodzicie – dodaje.

Arthur wie, że wszyscy teraz patrzą na niego. To on ocenia ryzyko, ale nie może zapomnieć uśmiechu Leyli, gdy wprowadzała go do swojego umysłu podczas jednej z ich randek. Nie chce, żeby sentyment zaburzył jego tok rozumowania, ale za cholerę nie może oczyścić swojego umysłu.

Nie umyka mu pełne zamyślenia spojrzenie Eamesa, który pewnie już kalkuluje kim jest owa Leyla. Kobieta, której do tej pory nie spotkał, ale Yusuf już z przyzwyczajenia roznosił plotki. W ich zawodzie informacje miały zawsze najwyższą wartość. Dzielenie się doświadczeniami i przede wszystkim opiniami o ludziach, z którymi się współpracowało.

Eames nie wie, że cały ich światek oddałby wszystko, żeby mieć w swoim zespole takiego fałszerza. Może podejrzewać i może nawet uznałby to za zabawne, ale wciąż musi się wiele nauczyć. I przede wszystkim to Dom chce go ukształtować. Inni mogliby zaprzepaścić taki talent. Wkręcić go w akcję, która skończyłaby się tragicznie lub pozbyć później jako niewygodnego świadka.

Uczciwość w świecie złodziei i kłamców – ironia losu.

Leyla jednak miała swój honor i godność. Nigdy nie naraziła nikogo na niebezpieczeństwo, a przede wszystkim nie odmówiła nikomu pomocy.

\- Zejdę tam sam – mówi w końcu, bo przedłużanie ciszy nie ma sensu. – Jeśli uda się z Leylą, odczekamy kilka dni dla niepoznaki i spróbujemy z resztą zespołu. Musimy sprawdzić czy są obserwowani, bo tego nie możemy wykluczyć – dodaje.

Mal krzywi się i kiwa przecząco głową. Nie, żeby nie spodziewał się oporu.

\- Leyla nie zaufa nikomu innemu – tłumaczy spokojnie.

\- Arthur wiem, że to trudne, ale nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby którekolwiek z nas pracowało teraz w pojedynkę. Musimy być ekstremalnie przezorni –zaczyna Dom.

Eames marszczy brwi i wyjątkowo nie wtrąca się do rozmowy, chociaż ewidentnie najchętniej dodałby coś od siebie. Jego ramiona są napięte, a koszula wyjątkowo wymięta, nawet jak na niego. Kilkudniowy zarost paradoksalnie nie dodaje mu lat, ale pewnego rodzaju zadziorności przez co młody mężczyzna wygląda na francuskiego opryszka. Nic bardziej mylnego. Jest co prawda cwany, ale cholernie inteligentny i Arthur nie popełnia już pierwszego ze swoich błędów. Nie waży się nawet nie doceniać Eamesa.

\- Musimy mieć sporą ochronę na wypadek, gdyby ktoś jednak obserwował szpital. Nie będziemy mogli opuścić budynku, a nie wykluczone, że i sali – ciągnie dalej.

\- Skontaktuję się z odpowiednimi ludźmi, ale nie zejdziesz sam – stwierdza Dom.

\- Nie wiem na czym polega trudność. Przecież schodziliśmy już sami – wtrąca się w końcu Eames.

Arthur ze wszystkich pytań akurat tego się nie spodziewa, chociaż teraz wydaje się logiczne.

\- Leyla już śpi. Śni swój własny sen, więc zamiast tworzyć przestrzeń na naszych warunkach, ktoś będzie musiał zejść w jej – tłumaczy spokojnie Dom. – A tam może być wszystko. Nie wiemy kto, jak i dlaczego doprowadził ją do takiego stanu – dodaje i mruży oczy.

Eames patrzy teraz na niego jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwie i Arthur chcąc nie chcąc odwraca wzrok. Przypomina sobie jak chłopak niecały rok temu wypomniał mu brak emocjonalności. Teraz zapewne zmienia opinię o nim i Arthur nie wie czy jest z tego zadowolony. Wie, że wystawia się na ogromne ryzyko, dlatego chce zejść tam sam. Wie, że Leyla wróciłaby po niego. Tak samo jak Dom i Mal. Możliwe, że nawet Eames.

\- Jak komuś udaje się zamknąć kogoś we śnie? Mamy przecież totemy – zaczyna młody mężczyzna.

\- Jest zastraszająco wiele metod – zaczyna Mal. – Może tylko ktoś poznał jej totem.

To jeden z najmniej drastycznych przykładów. Jednak trybiki w głowie Eamesa zaczynają szybciej pracować. Przez chwilę wydaje się przerażony, więc dochodzi do poprawnych wniosków. Tortury we śnie chociaż są nieprawdziwe wcale nie znaczy, że mniej bolą. Paradoksalnie niosą większe zniszczenia. Umysł regeneruje się najsłabiej. Leyla może nie chcieć się sama obudzić. Może go zaatakować albo pociągnąć za sobą. Nie wie w końcu jak głęboko będzie musiał zejść. Dodatkowo pozostaje kwestia wybudzania. Muszą wyznaczyć jakąś granicę i liczbę prób.

\- Dlaczego miałaby zaufać akurat tobie? – pyta w końcu Eames i to jest jedno z najbardziej odpowiednich pytań, które jednak pozostaną bez odpowiedzi.

ooo

 **Sydney, 19 czerwca 2006**

Leyla wygląda blado na białym prześcieradle. Na monitorze widać jak zmieniają się długość jej fali mózgowych. Widać, że śni i jest to coś intensywnego. Arthur nie wie dokładnie z czym będzie miał do czynienia, ale zagryza wargi, gdy podłącza PASIVA. Cały korytarz jest obstawiony ich ludźmi. Niemal każdy ze znanych drużyn dorzucił kogoś od siebie, bo raz w życiu solidarność jest naprawdę cholernie ważna.

Ubiegłej nocy podobnie jak przez ostatni tydzień kłócił się z Domem. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio mieli sprzeczkę. Jakąkolwiek sprzeczkę, ale ta mogła okazać się ostatnią, gdyby nie Eames i Mal. Niespodziewanie oboje poparli go i zmusili Doma do ustąpienia. Demokracja chyba stanie się jego ulubionym systemem.

Dłonie pocą mu się, gdy wyjątkowo zaczyna rozpinać guziki kamizelki. Eames przygląda mu się z krzywym uśmiechem, który jest dziwnie pocieszający.

\- Jeśli będziesz grzeczny może powiem ci gdzie ukryłem diament Fishera – mówi fałszerz i ktoś na korytarzu zaczyna się śmiać.

Przez ostatnie kilka dni, gdy wszyscy zlecieli się do Sidney, wymienili się taką ilością anegdot, że Arthurowi chwilami pękała głowa. Eames wiódł prym jako dusza towarzystwa. Nie było nikogo, kto nie polubiłby chłopaka. Nikt też wciąż nie wiedział jakiej narodowości był Eames, co teraz z perspektywy czasu wydawało mu się jeszcze bardziej zabawne. Współpracowali prawie rok, do jasnej cholery.

Z drugiej strony sam nie powiedział nigdy nic Eamesowi o sobie. Mal i Dom też nie należeli do najbardziej otwartych pod tym względem. Ktoś mógłby przecież stworzyć na tej podstawie sen idealny, z którego nie wydostaliby się tak łatwo.  
Arthur nie był paranoikiem, po prostu był przezorny.

\- Jeśli ktoś dotknie mojego totemu – zaczyna, ale Eames przewraca oczami i wbija mu igłę w żyłę.

Arthur wie, że Mal opowiedziała chłopakowi o Leyli. Eames zmienił kompletnie stosunek do niego. Nie nazywa go już skarbem. Jest ostrożniejszy. Trzyma się na większy dystans i Arthur jest niemal pewny, że młody mężczyzna spał z jednym z rosyjskiej grupy noc wcześniej. To oczywiście nie jego sprawa, więc nie powiedział ani słowa.

Mal nazwała go idiotą.

Nie ma jednak czasu o tym myśleć, bo nagle znajduje się na ulicach jakiegoś miasta, którego nie rozpoznaje. To pierwsza warstwa snu. Nie widzi nigdzie Leyli. W zasadzie nie ma tutaj nikogo. Pustka jest tak dojmująca, że ma ochotę biec przed siebie, ale powstrzymuje się.

\- Leyla? – pyta i czuje się jak idiota.

\- LEYLA! – zaczyna krzyczeć i wystarczą dwa kroki, żeby zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie żadne miasto, ale jedna z konstrukcji architektonicznych kobiety.

Ulica załamuje się pod dziwnym kątem, ale dzięki złudzeniu optycznemu widać to dopiero z odpowiedniego miejsca. Sięga po broń, gdy dostrzega ruch po prawej, ale to tylko kot. Porusza się po niewielkim kwadracie opustoszałej konstrukcji, ale nie widać innych form życia. Na wszelki wypadek wyobraża sobie PASIV pod jednym z budynków i podłącza się do urządzenia, jednocześnie nastawiając radio tak, by zaczęło grać Edith Piaf za cztery godziny.

Tym razem jest tłoczniej, ale czuje, że to nie to. Tym razem są na łące, której też nie kojarzy. Przestrzeń jest zaskakująco pusta, jeśli nie liczyć grupy ludzi. Jako jedyny jest nieuzbrojony, ale nie może ryzykować.

\- Leyla? – pyta na wszelki wypadek, ale nikt nie występuje z tłumu.

Kot przemyka mu pomiędzy nogami, więc głaszcze go delikatnie i odbezpiecza pistolet. Nie przeładowuje ani raz, ale po paru minutach nie pozostaje ani żywej duszy na cholernej łące.

Ma ochotę znowu użyć radia, żeby uprzedzić o wybudzeniu, ale nie chce, żeby sygnały nałożyły się, więc zaczyna montować materiały wybuchowe wokół PASIVA. Będzie skurwysyńsko bolało, ale może nagłe wybudzenie z trzech warstw załagodzi szok.

Dalej nie śmie zejść, więc czuje ulgę, gdy tym razem po otworzeniu oczu dostrzega Leylę.

Spodziewał się niemal wszystkiego, ale nie tego, że kobieta będzie siedzieć na łóżku i płakać. Jest chuda i brudna, a jej blond włosy są potargane. Ma ochotę podejść i przytulić ją, ale powstrzymuje się. Najpierw względy bezpieczeństwa.  
Zerka na zegarek i upewnia się, że wszystko gra. Pozostaje mu szesnaście godzin.

Nagły ruch z lewej wyrywa go z zamyślenia. Sięga po broń odruchowo i rozwala mózg intruza. Nie wie czy to wroga projekcja, bo Leyla zdaje się go nie zauważać. Coraz więcej postaci pojawia się w pomieszczeniu, są teraz coraz wyraźniejsze. Wycofuje się zatem klnąc pod nosem, a potem przypomina sobie, co zawsze mówi Eames w takich sytuacjach i nagle ma w dłoniach kałasznikowa.

Projekcje znikają, ale Leyla wciąż nie rusza się z łóżka. Dopada do kobiety i podciąga ją na nogi. Wychudzone ciało słania się, gdy wlecze ją przez hotelowy korytarz aż do windy. Nikt im nie przeszkadza co prawda, ale ostrożności nigdy dość.

\- Leyla – zaczyna, gdy drzwi zamykają się za nimi. – Poznajesz mnie? – pyta.

Dziewczyna wciąż łka.

ooo

Mija prawie dziesięć godzin zanim Leyla mówi pierwsze słowo.

\- Pająk – wyrywa się jej z ust.

Arthur nic z tego nie rozumie, ale jest cierpliwy.

Musi ustalić w jakim stanie jest Leyla. Co przeszła, żeby do niej dotrzeć.  
Ukrywają się w podziemnym parkingu. Czasami przechodzą koło nich inne projekcje, ale nie są aż tak agresywne jak tamte z pokoju hotelowego. Leyla musiała zatem widzieć napastników, a on zabijając ich zasłużył częściowo na jej zaufanie.

Jest spokojnie, a martwi go tylko fakt, że znajdują się w Ottawie. Poznaje to miasto, a nawet parking podziemny. Leyla do stworzenia tego miejsca skorzystała ze wspomnień, czego się nie robi. Mijają ich też jej rodzice – Arthur pamięta ich ze zdjęcia. Dawno nie odwiedzane rodzeństwo, a nawet on sam, ale Leyla nie podnosi głowy i nie wymusza kontaktu. Wydaje się rozumieć, że dzieje się coś złego.

Arthur nie wie jak wygląda jej totem, ale kobieta nie ma przy sobie niczego szczególnego. Nigdy nie nosiła biżuterii, zabawek, telefonu. Nie pytał, bo w ich pracy to byłoby zawodowe faux pas, ale teraz ma ochotę strzelić sobie w kolano.

\- Leyla, co nie tak z pająkiem? – pyta spokojnie, a kobieta patrzy na niego z przerażeniem.

\- Ciebie tutaj nie ma – łka dziewczyna i odczołguje się od niego, a on jej pozwala.

\- Przyszedłem po ciebie. Wiesz, że przyszedłbym po ciebie – wyjaśnia półgłosem. – Zawsze przyszedłbym po ciebie – dodaje.

Leyla zakrywa uszy i zaczyna krzyczeć. To nie jest dobry znak. Nawet pozytywne projekcje obracają się w ich kierunku i jeden z kuzynów Leyli zaczyna zbliżać się w ich kierunku. W jego rękach błyszczy coś i Arthur wie, że to nóż. Nie może jednak się ruszyć, bo Leyla robi coś swoim krzykiem.  
Jego nogi są bezwładne, a dłonie nie chcą odlepić się od kolan. Próbuje wymyślić jakiś sprytny sposób na pozbycie się mężczyzny, ale prawda jest taka, że tego właśnie się obawiali. Głębsze warstwy snu są cholernie niebezpieczne, bo trzeba dopracować wybudzanie. Niedługo zacznie słyszeć Edith Piaf, ale wciąż będzie miał na tyle czasu, żeby skonać tutaj i pozostać na zawsze uwięzionym w koszmarze Leyli.

Mężczyzna tymczasem zbliża się nieubłaganie, a drogę zastępuje mu czarny kot. Ten sam, który towarzyszył Arthurowi od zejścia.

\- Eames – mówi nagle, gdy straszna myśl przychodzi mu do głowy.

I faktycznie zwierzę traci formę, a przed nim staje młody fałszerz i bez wahania strzela do mężczyzny z nożem. Podobnie jak do kobiety, która jest tylko kilka kroków za nim.

\- Leyla – zaczyna Eames.

\- Nie uda się. Nie chce mnie słuchać – odpowiada Arthur.

\- Leyla – powtarza mimo wszystko Eames.

Kobieta jednak wrzeszczy dalej. Wydaje się nie oddychać, co wcale nie byłoby dziwne, bo dźwięk jej krzyku po prostu trwa. Nie odbija się od ścian i nie przenosi w powietrzu. Nie jest falą. Jest krzykiem.

\- Leyla, wiem, że chcieli dostać twój totem – mówi Eames nie przejmując się brakiem reakcji. – Wiem, że chcieli ci go zabrać.

Kobieta milknie jak rażona piorunem.

\- Wiem, co ci zrobili – ciągnie Eames. – Wiem, że mimo wszystko im go nie oddałaś. Cały czas go masz, prawda? – pyta retorycznie. – Arthur powiedział nam, że musimy zejść po ciebie, żeby dorwać tych sukinkotów – kłamie jak z nut, ale kobieta uspokaja się ewidentnie.

\- To nie jest Arthur – mówi cicho Leyla.

Eames nie wygląda wcale na zmieszanego.

\- To jest Arthur – tłumaczy jej.

\- On nigdy nie wszedłby w sen bez wsparcia – odpowiada kobieta i Arthura nagle uderza, że przez swoje irracjonalne zachowanie położył cały plan.

Dom miał rację i to nawet nie boli.

\- Ja jestem jego wsparciem – mówi Eames.

Leyla mruga i spogląda na niego, jakby oceniała czy fałszerz ją okłamuje. Jeśli nie uwierzy, Eames może skończyć uwięziony i zadźgany jak on. Nie wie czy wybaczyłby to sobie.

\- Arthur nie współpracowałby z kimś takim jak ty – mówi Leyla.

Eames nie wydaje się nawet urażony, chociaż coś gorzkiego pojawia się w jego oczach.

\- Wiem, ale nie miał za bardzo wyjścia, gdy decyduje Cobb, prawda? – pyta retorycznie i cień uśmiechu przemyka przez usta kobiety.

\- Nie współpracowałby – zaczyna ponownie Leyla i Eames krzywi się, a potem wzdycha.

\- Gdyby mógł, pozbyłby się mnie w sekundzie – mówi nagle młody mężczyzna i brzmi to tak szczerze, że coś zaczyna Arthura dusić w klatce piersiowej.

Chce powiedzieć, że to nieprawda, ale nie może otworzyć ust. Leyla musi maczać w tym palce.

\- Nie powiedział mi nawet o tobie. Dowiedziałem się od Mal – ciągnie dalej Eames. – Widzisz, Arthur uważa mnie za ciągłe zagrożenie, a wiesz jak on sobie radzi z takimi problemami – kończy sugestywnie.

Leyla uśmiecha się do Eamesa, a potem podwija nogi pod siebie. Wydaje się drobna i krucha. Spogląda na Arthura ponownie, bardziej przytomnie i badawczo. Siła, która trzymała go w miejscu znika i Eames wyciąga chusteczkę, którą podaje kobiecie.

Edith Piaf wciąż leci w tle, ale dziwne jest, że dopiero teraz faktycznie ją słychać.

\- Przestawiłem zegar – tłumaczy nagle Eames, jakby odczytywał jego myśli. – Leyla, pogadamy jak wrócimy. Na razie muszę zamienić słowo z Arthurem. Widziałem projekcje, które mogły być wspomnieniem ludzi, którzy cię napadli.

\- Na wypadek, gdybym była w zbyt dużym szoku, powinniście ich zapamiętać – kończy za niego kobieta.

Arthur wstaje i odchodzi kilka kroków. Nie zdąża nawet zareagować, gdy Leyla wyciąga pistolet i strzela do niego, a Eames pada na posadzkę.

Budzi się w szpitalu i niemal spada z łóżka. Dom przytrzymuje go, a Mal wraz z jakąś pielęgniarką sprawdza jego puls. Czuje jakby jego skóra płonęła. Wybuch nie był najprzyjemniejszy, ale przecież wydostał się. Na wszelki wypadek wkłada dłoń do kieszeni i maca kostkę. Prawie doznaje ulgi, gdy nagle przypomina sobie, co zdarzyło się tuż wcześniej i zrywa się na nogi.

\- Odłączcie go! – krzyczy, ale wie, że to idiotyzm, bo Eames nie wybudzi się w ten sposób.

Mal patrzy na niego przerażona i kilka osób zagląda do sali. Eames jednak wciąż siedzi na jednym z foteli pogrążony we śnie. Jego brew jest zmarszczona, ale nie porusza się. Jest prawie spokojny i odprężony. Arthur go takim nie widuje.

\- Co się stało? – pyta Dom.

\- Leyla do mnie strzeliła, ale Eames się uchylił. Prawie przekonał ją, że ja to ja, ale musiała zwątpić. Nie uwierzyła mu albo to nie ten poziom – zaczyna tłumaczyć.

\- Który? – pyta rzeczowo Dom, ale to nie jest ważne w tej chwili, bo Leyla porusza się i jęczy.

Eames wzdryga się na fotelu i otwiera oczy, mrugając, gdy ostre światło zaczyna go drażnić.

\- Kurwa – mówi.

Kobieta jest jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana i kiedy jej wzrok pada na Arthura uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Przyszedłeś po mnie – stwierdza.

Eames sztywnieje na fotelu, a Arthur nie może przestać wodzić wzrokiem od niego do niej. Fałszerz zaczyna swój rytuał powybudzeniowy, macając żeton w kieszeni i, gdy zaczyna dotykać swoich ramion, do Arthura nagle dociera.

\- Zmieniłeś się we mnie – mówi z niedowierzaniem. – Co on tam w ogóle robił?! – niemal wrzeszczy, ale Mal wydaje się niewzruszona. – Dlatego poparliście mnie ostatnio?

Leyla wygląda na zdezorientowaną, ale jest tymczasowo wyłączona, bo pielęgniarka podała jej środek uspokajający. Oczy kobiety bardzo szybko robią się szkliste i dziewczyna po prostu odpływa.

\- Co tam się u diabła stało? – pyta dalej Arthur.

\- Uznała, że zabija projekcję ciebie – zaczyna Eames z ociąganiem.

\- Więc zmieniłeś się we mnie?

\- Znam jej totem – dodaje nagle Eames i w pokoju robi się naprawdę cicho.

Arthur nie wie co powinien w tej sytuacji zrobić.

\- Pokazała go tobie-mnie czy tobie-tobie? – wykrztusza.

Eames kiwa przecząco głową.

\- Zgadłem – odpowiada po prostu.

Teraz nawet Dom wydaje się zainteresowany.

\- Jak zgadłeś? – pyta Cobb, ale Eames ignoruje go.

\- Pamiętasz jak tydzień temu spytałeś czy ci ufam? – zaczyna mężczyzna. – Mnie też czasem musisz zaufać – dodaje.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moskwa, 2 stycznia 2007**

Rosja zimą jest torturą. Nigdy nie powinni przyjeżdżać tutaj o tej porze roku. Arthur woli już pocić się w egipskim słońcu niż zamarzać.

Eames wydaje się już spać, ale jego oddech nie jest jeszcze całkiem regularny. Mieszkają w tym hotelu trzeci dzień i to jest oficjalnie ich pierwsza robota od czasu zajść w Sydney. Arthur jednak nie może zapomnieć zażenowania Leyli, które nijak nie pasowało do całej sytuacji. Tego jak kobieta ucałowała w policzek Eamesa na pożegnanie.

Kolejne tygodnie spędzili w rozproszeniu, a Dom ustanowił tajny harmonogram wybudzeń. Leyla schodziła cztery razy do swojego zespołu, ale tylko dwójkę udało się uratować.

Eames nie komentował ani jej, ani w zasadzie niczego, co tylko pogłębiało zdenerwowanie Arthura, bo odkąd się znali, chłopak wykorzystywał każdą sytuację, żeby do niego zagadać. Zadać głupie pytanie albo po prostu mu dogryźć. Tymczasem ich wzajemne relacje zmieniły się. Wydawało się, że Eames pilnuje się przy nim, jakby to Arthur był zagrożeniem, a nie ludzie polujący na śniących.

Kolejna drużyna została zaatakowana w Ameryce Południowej, ale przez fatalne warunki medyczne w Chile nie zdążyli na czas wyciągnąć nikogo. Śpiączka tym razem okazała się śmiertelna dla trójki z nich.

Nie mieli również możliwości skontaktowania się w tym czasie z Eamesem, co wydawało się dziwne. Dopiero wtedy Arthur zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie nie wiedzieli co fałszerz porabia pomiędzy zleceniami. Nigdy nie wydawało się to tak ważne.

Z tym przyszedł strach. Wielu pytało o Eamesa. Niejedna drużyna składała mu propozycje współpracy, ale fałszerz wszystkie odrzucał. Jedyną, z którą zdawał się utrzymywać kontakt była Leyla.

I Arthur przez ponad pół roku zastanawiał się jak w pięć minut Eames poznał jej totem. Co powiedział, że kobieta mu uwierzyła. Leyla należała do najbardziej paranoicznych architektów, jakich znał. Nie ufała niczemu i nikomu. Sprawdzała nawet siebie.

Dzień po dniu i godzina po godzinie analizował co miała na sobie i przy sobie. Nic nie przypominało totemu, ale w zasadzie dobrze świadczyło to o jej profesjonalizmie. Nie tak całkiem dawno przyznała mu się też podczas przypadkowego spotkania u Yusufa, że napastnicy ukradli jej totem. A raczej przekonali ją, że został zabrany. I nie miała go wtedy, gdy zeszli do jej snu.  
Coś jednak w jej głosie podpowiadało mu, że kłamała. A przynajmniej nie mówiła pełnej prawdy. Nie naciskał, bo sprawa była zakończona. Leyla na pewno miała też już jakąś nową zabawkę, więc pozostało mu tylko obserwowanie śpiącego Eamesa.

Mężczyzna nie zmienił się bardzo od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania. Wciąż nie powiedział mu gdzie ukrył diament, tłumacząc się tym, że Arthur nie powinien wierzyć kłamcy i to był jedyny żart, który jak do tej pory podzielili. Eames zdawał się mieć pewne prywatne żarty z Mal, ale Arthur wolał nie wnikać. Żona Cobba ostatnimi czasy robiła się coraz bardziej wredna.

Dom zresztą nigdy jej w tej kwestii nie ograniczał, jakby ten nowonabyty pazur kręcił go tym bardziej.

Coś wisiało w powietrzu od bardzo dawna. Sytuacja była tak napięta odkąd wylądowali w Moskwie, że Arthur po raz pierwszy miał ochotę wynająć osobny pokój. Szóstym zmysłem wyczuwał, że Eames nie sprzeciwiłby mu się. Nie powiedziałby ani słowa, a Mal nazwałaby go znowu idiotą.

Prawda była taka, że Arthur od dawna z nikim nie spał. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio był w związku. Nie śnił też, a kiedy już to robił, przeważnie dotykał swojego totemu, a potem strzelał sobie w łeb. To nie mogło być zdrowe. Dziwił się tylko, że jeszcze do końca nie sfiksował.

Mal pewnie znowu nazwałaby go idiotą.

Eames przewrócił się na bok i przeciągnął jak kot. Wyjątkowo spał w spodenkach gimnastycznych i koszulce , i Arthur za to też nienawidził Rosji. Przeważnie mężczyzna paradował po pokoju w samej bieliźnie.

\- Nie śpisz? – pyta Eames.

Arthur rozważa jakąś inteligentną i wredną ripostę o wygłaszaniu oczywistości na głos, ale rozespany Eames wygląda tak niewinnie, że nie może się na nią zdobyć. Zamiast tego podnosi do góry teczki, których i tak nie czytał od dobrej godziny, żeby ukryć fakt, że gapił się jak jakiś czubek na śpiącego mężczyznę.

Może to Mal jest idiotką i oni wszyscy powariowali już dawno?

\- Czasami śni mi się Leyla – zaczyna Eames i chyba to nie było zamierzone, bo sztywnieje pod kołdrą.

Dlatego Arthur tak bardzo uwielbia rozbudzonego Eamesa.

\- Koszmary w końcu przejdą – mówi starając się brzmieć na spokojnego.

Daje Eamesowi możliwość odwrotu, chociaż ma ochotę się za to przekląć.  
Mężczyzna jednak podciąga się na łokciach tak, by móc obserwować jego twarz.

\- To nie są koszmary – informuje go. – Jest dziwnie, prawda? – pyta Eames.

Arthur przez chwilę ma ochotę skłamać, ale nie robi tego. Jeśli mają funkcjonować jako drużyna muszą sobie ufać. W tej kwestii w pełni zgadza się z Eamesem. Żałował też, że od razu nie posłuchał Cobba, gdy schodzili w sen Leyli.

Kiwa zatem twierdząco głową i Eames zdaje się potrzebować wyłącznie potwierdzenia, bo kontynuuje.

\- Nie chciałem cię podrabiać, ale inaczej ona nigdy nie uwierzyłaby, że to sen – mówi mężczyzna.

\- Uważasz, że jestem zły na ciebie za to? – dziwi się Arthur, bo nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego.

\- Może nie zły, ale bardziej, że czujesz się nieswojo. Wiesz jak pracuję, więc pewnie… - urywa. – Starałem się dać ci przestrzeń, ale to nie skutkuje. Mal nazwała mnie idiotą i kazała z tobą porozmawiać – dodaje niemrawo. – Jeśli chcesz, odejdę z zespołu.

Arthur czuje jak jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej, więc wbija paznokcie w dłoń i liczy do trzech. Stara dobra snajperska sztuczka pomaga i tym razem.

\- Przyznam, że jest dziwnie, ale nie mam żalu, że… - urywa, bo to zdanie tak naprawdę nie ma zakończenia. – Zrobiłeś wszystko, co konieczne, żeby Leyla wróciła i to jest najważniejsze. Za to powinniśmy wszyscy ci podziękować – dodaje.

Eames wygląda na odrobinę odprężonego, ale nie odwraca się do niego plecami jak zawsze, gdy idzie spać.

\- Nie podrobiłem cię. Do tego potrzeba czasu. Wykorzystałem tylko wyobrażenie Leyli o tobie. Nie byłem tobą, ale tobą, którym ona myślała, że jesteś – tłumaczy bardzo cicho i Arthur nie wie czy miało mu z tego powodu ulżyć.

Pytanie skąd wiedziałeś jak widzi mnie Leyla pozostało niezadane.

ooo

Cobb wita ich następnego ranka przy śniadaniu. Eames ma ochotę zamówić kieliszek wódki, tłumacząc się tradycją kraju, ale Mal pojawia się akurat w doskonałym momencie, żeby przegonić kelnera. Coś jest nie tak. Kobieta jest spięta i ogląda się za siebie. Arthur instynktownie sięga po broń i kładzie ją sobie na nodze. Trochę z fascynacją spogląda na Eamesa, który bez skrępowania wącha herbatę.

\- Przynajmniej wiem, że jesteśmy w świecie rzeczywistym – zaczyna mężczyzna. – Ta herbata śmierdzi dokładnie tak jak samo paskudnie jak ta wczorajsza – podsumowuje i z obrzydzeniem odsuwa filiżankę.

\- Ktoś mnie śledził – informuje ich Mal i wzdryga się za każdym razem, gdy ktoś pojawia się w drzwiach hotelowej restauracji.

Arthur udaje, że rozkoszuje się posiłkiem, ale tak naprawdę obserwuje wejście jak pozostali. Nie dostrzega nic podejrzanego, a jednak przed ich stolikiem staje dość przeciętnie ubrana kobieta i uśmiecha się nerwowo, jakby nie wiedziała czy trafiła pod odpowiedni adres. Nie może być klientką, bo z tą Cobb rozmawiał dwa dni wcześniej. Nie jest zagrożeniem, bo nie ma broni.  
Pytanie kim zatem jest wisi w powietrzu.

\- Nazywam się Caroline – zaczyna nieznajoma przyciskając do klatki piersiowej torebkę. – I potrzebuję waszej pomocy.

\- Nie jesteśmy Drużyną A, musiała nas pani z kimś pomylić – odpowiada bez mrugnięcia okiem Cobb.

Kobieta uśmiecha się odrobinę szerzej, jakby spodziewała się takiego obrotu sprawy. Ulga na jej twarzy jest tak dobrze widoczna, że Arthur zaczyna nabierać podejrzeń całkiem innego sortu.

\- Jestem siostrą Flyersa – dodaje kobieta.

\- Nie znamy żadnego Flyersa – odpowiada Cobb i zaczyna sączyć wstrętną kawę.

\- Będzie zmartwiony odkąd leży zamknięty we śnie. Rozmawiałam z Yusufem, do którego miałam kontakt. Nie działam w waszym świecie. Nie znam waszych zasad, ale mój brat potrzebuje pomocy, więc… - urywa Caroline.

Cobb spogląda na nią wydawać by się mogło po raz pierwszy i zabiera jedno z krzeseł ze stolika obok.

\- Jeśli teoretycznie moglibyśmy pomóc – zaczyna bardzo ostrożnie Dominick. – Musimy widzieć gdzie i co robił.

\- On nie chce was wszystkich. Chciał tylko fałszerza – wchodzi mu w słowo kobieta. – Zostawił list, że jeśli cokolwiek się stanie mam odszukać Yusufa, spytać o was i wypożyczyć fałszerza. Mam hasła do jego konta z pieniędzmi, więc to nie będzie problem – dodaje pospiesznie kobieta i Cobb krzywi się.

Caroline jest ewidentnie amatorką. Być może wystraszoną gospodynią domową, której brat przypadkowo zaczął bawić się w coś, co go przerosło. Słyszeli o Flyersie i jego ryzykownych akcjach. To nawet nie musi być jeden z napadów na zespoły, a zwykły błąd w sztuce.

Dziwna prośba o Eamesa wcale nie wzbudza ich zaufania. Wręcz przeciwnie. Mężczyzna sporo pomógł przy wyciąganiu ludzi ze snów, ale nie znaczyło to, że narażą go po raz kolejny. Przy Leyli przynajmniej wiedzieli, że jej racjonalizm jest do opanowania. Mieli punkt zaczepienia. Flyersa nikt nie zna.

A pieniądze to nie jest problem. Sami mają takie konta.

\- Ile osób wraz z nim zostało zamkniętych – pyta Cobb.

Caroline wygląda na zmieszaną, ale Mal zaczyna głaskać ją uspokajająco po ramieniu.

\- Rozumiem, że znaleziono go w jakimś hotelu nieprzytomnego i z dziwną dziurą w ramieniu, jakby sobie coś wstrzyknął, ale badania toksykologiczne nie wykazały niczego podejrzanego – zaczyna żona Cobba. – Ile osób wtedy wraz z nim trafiło do szpitala.

\- Dwie – mówi w końcu Caroline. – Wydaje mi się, że dwie – poprawia się. – Zadzwonili do mnie z Pragi i powiedzieli, że Fly chciał popełnić samobójstwo. Pytali czy był w jakimś kulcie – łka.

Eames podaje jej chusteczkę i uśmiecha się promiennie.

\- Nie podejmiemy się tego – mówi nagle Cobb. – Znam jednak kogoś kto jest w niedaleko Pragi i mógłby – dodaje.

Caroline odchodzi spokojniejsza.

ooo

Zadanie jest banalnie proste. Przeważnie biorą takie zlecenia dla przyjemności, w przerwie pomiędzy jedną trudniejszą robotą a drugą. Jest jak urlop, chociaż moralnie pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Jeśli jednak pracuje się w tej branży…  
Rosyjski miliarder chce wiedzieć czy jego żona modelka zdradza go z byłym chłopakiem.

Eames wciela się w postać domniemanego kochanka i paraduje w smokingu po zaimprowizowanej sali balowej. Rozważali nauczenie go języka rosyjskiego, ale musieliby zejść zbyt głęboko z jakimś tłumaczem, bo mają zaledwie parę dni, aż Knieznicin wyda faktyczne przyjęcie, na którym uprowadzą jego Natalię.

Zgodnie z życzeniem klienta kobieta ma się nie zorientować i nie pamiętać nic, więc dodatkowo muszą ją we śnie upić, co wydaje się proste, bo Rosjanka za kołnierz nie wylewa.

\- Co zrobimy z językiem? – pyta Mal.

\- Słychać Edith Piaf jako sygnał do wybudzenia, więc pomyślałem o tym, że moglibyśmy zatrudnić tłumacza – zaczyna Eames.

\- Nie będzie wiedział o czym rozmawiasz, jeśli nie będzie we śnie – zauważa przytomnie Mal.

Eames krzywi się i robi kilka kolejnych kroków zapoznając się z przestrzenią.

\- Może po prostu nie będziemy udawać, że to rzeczywistość. Niech wie, że to sen. Niech jej kochanek przyjdzie do niej – myśli na głos mężczyzna, ale Dom kręci przecząco głową.

\- Nie będziemy mieć pewności czy go zdradza czy tylko o tym marzy – odpowiada Cobb.

\- A widziałeś faceta – wtrąca się Mal. – Zdziwiłabym się, gdyby o tym nie marzyła.

Chichoczą jak szaleni i Eames na tę krótką chwilę znowu przypomina bardziej siebie, chociaż jego włosy są o kilka tonów ciemniejsze, jak włosy Aleksieja – domniemanego kochanka.

Arthur wbrew pozorom nie widuje Eamesa zbyt często śmiejącego się. Najczęściej w mężczyźnie ten stan wywołuje Mal. Potrafią się wtedy oboje godzinami wzajemnie rozbrajać, a w oczach Eamesa pojawiają się wtedy takie niesamowicie jasne błyski. Arthur wmawia sobie, że to po prostu refleksy światła, ale coś mówi mu, że to po prostu szczęście i powinien raz w życiu przestać być cynikiem i czerpać z tego, co mu dają.

Eames jest zawsze przy nim ostrożny. Ufa mu, ale ma się na baczności. To paradoksalne, ale czy ich świat czasami nie błądzi na granicy paradoksu? Szczególnie, gdy Dom znowu zaczyna bawić się przestrzenią i nagina ulice pod dziwnym kątem?

\- Wychodzimy – zarządza Cobb, zerkając na zegarek.

Plany starają się zawsze omawiać przy użyciu PASIVA. Oszczędzają czas i nikt ich nigdy nie podsłucha. W obecnych czasach nie jest to zbyt bezpieczne, ale nie mogą zmieniać rutyny, która przynosiła profity przez wszystkie te lata.

Mal wyciąga dłoń z ich totemem i Dom po prostu chwyta ją, więżąc metalowy bączek. Tym razem pozwalają sobie po prostu skoczyć z budynku. Eames jak zawsze ociąga się, rozglądając wokół, jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy szczegół scenerii.

\- Dlaczego oni mają jeden totem – pyta i Arthur zamiera. – Zawsze tak jest w związku?

Nie bardzo wie co odpowiedzieć, bo każdy związek jest inny. A Eames ma prawie dziewiętnaście lat. Zresztą niczego nie wiedzą o nim na pewno. Nawet jego wieku. Jest jednak młody, a młodość to błędy, czasem nieodwracalne.

\- Nie. Nie zawsze. Nie zawsze jesteś w związku z kimś komu możesz tak zaufać. Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany kimś z branży lepiej, żeby nie znał twojego totemu. Ktoś może wykraść tę informację od niego, a potem obrócić ją przeciwko tobie. Albo… - urywa, bo nie ma serca powiedzieć tego na głos.

\- Samemu być zagrożeniem – dopowiada za niego Eames. – Więc dlaczego Cobb i Mal… - teraz to on nie kończy.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami. Cobb i Mal od zawsze mieli wspólny totem. Wyobrażenie sobie ich oddzielnie jest zresztą prawie niemożliwe. Ich związek wydaje się jedynym poprawnym, stałym, constans.

\- Współśnienie zaczynali razem. Już wtedy byli małżeństwem. Spotkałem ich zresztą w kilka lat później, ale to wydaje się prawidłowe – mówi niemrawo.

\- Są jak jedna osoba – zaczyna Eames, a potem potrząsa głową. – Nie, nie w ten sposób. Są kompletnie różni, ale całość tworzą dopiero razem.

\- Osobno byliby wybrakowani – zgadza się z nim Arthur i skacze, bo rozmowa wydaje mu się zbyt intymna.

Nie wie co Eames robił przez ostatnie miesiące, ale najwyraźniej spotykał się z  
kimś. Może to związek długo dystansowy albo to ten Rosjanin z Sydney i dlatego mężczyzna zgodził się im towarzyszyć w Moskwie. Może niedługo Eames ich opuści.

ooo

Decydują się na wpuszczenie do snu tłumacza. Chłopak ma udawać przyjaciela Aleksieja i szeptać Eamesowi na ucho. Dziwnie jest słuchać jak obaj szlifują akcent fałszerza. Rosyjski wydaje się śpiewny, ale wciąż twardy. Arthur nie może znieść już tego gaworzenia i ma ochotę zamknąć się w swoim pokoju. Problem w tym, że znajdują się w jego, w ich pokoju, więc nie ma drogi ucieczki.

Tłumacz jest młody, ambitny. Przystojny. Siedzi na łóżku Eamesa o wiele za blisko niż powinien, gdy zna kogoś zaledwie dobę, ale fałszerz nie wydaje się tym zdenerwowany. Jest wręcz odprężony w jego obecności i Arthur jest wściekły.

Kiedy wchodzi do pokoju Doma i Mal, na wieczorną niezapowiedzianą partyjkę szachów, Mal nazywa go idiotą i zabiera się za czytanie jednego z tych swoich francuskich tomików poezji.

ooo

Decydują się zejść bez Mal. Andrew – tłumacz, Eames jako Aleksiej i Arthur jako wsparcie. Natalia Knieznicin leży już nieprzytomna na łóżku, więc podłączają jej PASIV i pozostali siadają w miarę wygodnych pozycjach. Wchodzą do snu i niemal od razu otacza ich przyjemna muzyka.

Zewsząd słychać to cholerne rosyjskie bzyczenie, więc Arthur skupia się na tym, żeby wodzić wzrokiem za Eamesem. Mężczyzna stoi przy barze i śmieje się, gdy Andrew szepcze mu coś do ucha.

Natalia oddziela się od męża i podchodzi do nich niezwłocznie. Wydawać się może, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, więc Arthur robi bardzo ostrożny krok w tył, żeby sprawdzić czy czasem gdzieś w rogu nie kryją się wrogie projekcje. Odkąd żyją w stresie coraz trudniej utrzymać im świeży, otwarty umysł.

Słyszy jak Eames mruczy śpiewnie po rosyjsku i kobieta kładzie dłoń na klapie jego marynarki. Niby przypadkiem poprawia mu kołnierzyk, a potem wsuwa zręcznym ruchem liścik do butonierki. Nie potrzebowali nawet godziny, żeby ją rozgryźć. Kolejne nudne zadanie za nimi.

Nie wie za bardzo co tak naprawdę niepokoi go w pierwszej kolejności. Ewidentnie coś nie gra, ale to bardziej instynktowne uczucie niż faktyczny wniosek. Nie sięga nawet po kość, bo wie, że to sen. Sam przecież włączał PASIV.

Eames wciąż uśmiecha się do Andrew i obserwuje kątem oka oddalającą się Natalię. I Arthur wie, czuje, że to nie jest prawdziwy Eames. Nie chodzi o jego ruchy, ale przede wszystkim o przewidywalność. Eames zawsze improwizuje, wprowadza zamęt. Nigdy nie trzyma się planu i nawet, gdy idzie gładko, to dzieje się na jego zasadach, a nie na regułach Cobba. To jest najbardziej irytujące podczas pracy z Eamesem. To jest też najbardziej ekscytujące.  
Podbiega zatem do mężczyzny i strzela mu w klatkę piersiową. Projekcja rozpływa się, więc lustruje wzrokiem salę, ale nie dostrzega wroga. Kolejny strzał wyrywa go ze snu i budzi się zlany potem. Natalia patrzy na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, więc uderza ją w twarz zanim kobieta zdąża do niego wycelować.

Jeden z jej partnerów właśnie zostaje zastrzelony przez Cobba, który wygląda jak dzikie zwierzę. Dom strzela kolejno do Andrew, który wciąż jeszcze się nie wybudził ze wspólnego snu z Eamesem i Natalii, która zapewne nie jest tą kobietą, za którą ją uważali.

\- Ona mnie wypchnęła, Mal mnie wypchęła – zaczyna Dom i oddycha ciężko, gdy zaciska w dłoni totem.

Arthur nie pyta, bo Mal wciąż śpi. Podobnie jak Eames, na którego twarzy gości łagodny uśmiech.

ooo

 **Susa, 9 stycznia 2007**

Przenoszą ich w bezpieczne miejsce i Yusuf organizuje im transport. Nie jest im najłatwiej opuścić Rosję. Ktoś bardzo chce zatrzymać ich na granicy. A potem kolejnej i następnej. Bezpiecznie jest dopiero w Tunezji i Arthur poci się w jakiejś cholernej taksówce, która wiezie ich do wybranej przez Yusufa kryjówki.  
Przypominają mu się słowa Eamesa na temat jego wiecznych kamizelek, ale nie potrafi się teraz uśmiechnąć.

Dom jest wrakiem. Wciąż ściska w dłoni swój totem, ale Arthur czuje, że dla Cobba on stracił już moc. Wciąż nie chce powiedzieć co tak naprawdę się tam stało, ale Arthur wywnioskował, że nie pozwolono im wejść do jego snu. Zamiast tego ktoś zmniejszył dawkę narkotyku w PASIVie, a potem pojawili się kolejni napastnicy i zostali przegrupowani.

Eames z nich wszystkich zawsze najszybciej zapadał w sen. Jego organizm był też młody, więc możliwe, że przyjmował środki usypiające z większą łatwością. W końcu oni robili to już od dawna, więc przyzwyczaili się już do mniejszych dawek.

Leyla pojawia się w Susie dzień po nich. Odgarnia kosmyk włosów z czoła Eamesa i patrzy na pobladłego Cobba, który nie spał od tygodnia.  
Arthur dwa razy podłączał PASIVA do Mal i dwa razy rezygnował. Po wcześniejszych doświadczeniach wiedzieli, że mają tylko jedną szansę, żeby wyciągnąć zamkniętych we śnie. Nie mógł ryzykować i nie chciał ryzykować. Nie on też powinien wchodzić do snu Mal.

Cobb wciąż nie był w stanie.

\- Zbierz się do kupy – warczy Leyla i Dom przełyka głośno ślinę. – Chcę z tobą porozmawiać na osobności – dodaje i Arthur patrzy w ślad za nimi, gdy wychodzą.


	4. Chapter 4

**Susa, 10 stycznia 2007**

Cobb wraca z Leylą i wygląda, jakby ktoś powiedział mu, że święta przyszły wcześniej. Nie są już też sami, bo Yusuf podał ich lokację dobrym znajomym. Bezpiecznym znajomym. W razie, gdyby potrzebowali wsparcia w zejściu.  
Ktoś mówi, że wybudzono Flyersa i faktycznie głupek sam się wpakował w ten stan. Podobnie jak dwójkę swoich klientów, a dzieciak, którym miał ich ubezpieczać, zwinął sprzęt i uciekł.

Dom gładzi Mal po twarzy i całuje ją po powiekach, gdy kładzie się obok niej na łóżku.

\- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? – pyta Arthur zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

Leyla patrzy na niego ostro, ale Dom wydaje się zdecydowany.

\- Jeśli nie wrócę za godzinę… Po prostu mnie z nią zostawcie – mówi Cobb i Arthur nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

Zamyka oczy, gdy Yusuf podsuwa PASIV i zaczyna dobierać dawki. Nie muszą być spore, bo Cobb w umysł Mal zawsze wchodził jak w masło. Tylko przed nim kobieta nigdy się nie broniła.

\- Nie schodzisz z nim? – dziwi się Arthur, bo był pewien, że Leyla będzie asystować.

\- Wiem, co tam znajdę – tłumaczy spokojnie Cobb. – Mal zeszła do limbo, gdy mnie wypchnęła – dodaje i Arthur nie zdąża zaprotestować, gdy Dom po prostu zasypia.

Jest tak cholernie zmęczony, że nawet nie rejestruje, gdy ktoś podaje mu kawę. Wypija ją jednym haustem i odchyla na fotelu. Nie jest zaskoczony, że Cobb nie poprosił nikogo o pomoc. Limbo jest legendarne. To siódme piętro i zazwyczaj ci, którzy tam docierają, nie wracają. To tam trafia się, gdy zostaje się zastrzelonym na jednym z niższych pięter, a efekt domina wybudzeń jeszcze się nie zaczyna. To tam chciała posłać go Leyla ostatnio, przed tym uratował Eames.

Leyla zerka na niego i jest aż nazbyt spokojna. Nie wiem jak kobieta poskładała Cobba w ciągu dwudziestu minut, ale cokolwiek to było – podziałało.

\- Wie co robi – mówi mu kobieta.

\- Jeśli chodzi o kwestie Mal, to on nigdy nie wie co robi – odpowiada Arthur, ale jest tak cholernie zmęczony, że nie ma ochoty się nawet kłócić.

Wie, że nie powstrzymałby Doma i nawet nie chciałby, bo chodzi o Mal. Chodzi o Mal i limbo. Chodzi o decyzje, wybory i konsekwencje. O emocje i uczucia, i to nie miejsce Arthura do oceny ryzyka.

Wie, że Dom zszedł bez planu. Wariactwem byłoby zakładać, że mu się uda. Wariactwem byłyby próby powstrzymania go. Zresztą nie sądził, żeby Cobb zbyt długo pożył bez Mal, ze świadomością, że ta oddała mu symbolicznie ich totem. Ten sam, który teraz znajdował się pomiędzy ich złączonymi rękami.  
Mija prawie pięćdziesiąt minut i wciąż nic się nie dzieje.

\- Uda mu się – mówi Leyla, gdy widzi, że on spogląda nerwowo na zegar.

\- Skąd ta pewność? – pyta i zaczyna gładzić dawno nie goloną twarz.

Wie jak wygląda, ale nikt tego nie komentuje. Jego koszula jest wymięta. Ostatni raz golił się jeszcze w Moskwie i chyba też wtedy pastował buty. Czuje, że ma pod powiekami piasek i nie wie czy to ten rzeczywisty z pustyni, czy to efekt niewyspania.

Zostaje minuta i Yusuf wygląda jakby miał zacząć płakać, co naprawdę zaczyna przerażać. Arthur nie czuje nic, bo wie, że uszanują decyzję Cobba, ale nie wie jak sobie z tym poradzi. Nie wie czy sobie z tym poradzi.

Dlatego jego serce staje na tę krótką chwilę, gdy Mal i Dominick otwierają oczy i uśmiechają się do siebie.

\- Kocham cię – mówi Mallorie.

Nie ma chyba nikogo, kto nie wydałby westchnienia ulgi, ale jeszcze nikt nie wiwatuje.

Mal wręcz blednie, gdy spogląda na drugie łóżko.

\- Eames! – krzyczy, ale Dom przytula ją mocniej.

\- Wyciągniemy go – szepcze jej do ucha, ale na tyle głośno, że wszyscy słyszą.

ooo

Wieczorem Mal jest zamyślona. Leyla głaszcze ją po głowie, gdy Cobb opowiada o limbo. To nie jest horror dosłownie, ale szokiem jest przeżywany czas relatywny. Dom i Mal zdążyli się zestarzeć i mieć ze sobą dzieci. To w pewien sposób piękne, ale trudne do zrozumienia. Nie dziwi zatem jej milczenie, gdy wróciła do rzeczywistości.

\- Co powiedziała ci Leyla? – pyta Arthur, nie mogąc znieść faktu, że kobieta jako jedyna była pewna swego.

Dom uśmiecha się krzywo i kiwa przecząco głową.

\- Musiałbym wyjawić ci totem Mal i mój – mówi Cobb i coś w jego oczach mięknie.

\- Eames to sprytny sukinkot – dodaje Leyla. – Odkrył totem, o którym nawet nie wiedziałam, że go miałam. Nazwał go totemem osobistym. Dlatego udało mu się mnie wyciągnąć wtedy ze snu. To jak obwód bezpieczeństwa, schron, o którym dowiadujesz się w sytuacji kryzysowej. Tylne wyjście – ciągnie dalej.  
Kilka osób notuje.

\- Eames zaczął mnie uczyć – ciągnie dalej kobieta i Arthur nie kryje zaskoczenia. Dom sztywnieje także, ale uśmiecha się po chwili z niedowierzaniem. Uczenie Leyli czegokolwiek wydaje się abstrakcyjnym pomysłem. Arthur wie czego mógłby nauczyć się od niej, ale w drugą stronę…

\- Cholernie zdolny sukinkot – podejmuje Leyla, rozbawiona ciszą. – Opowiadał mi o tym jak podszywa się pod ludzi. Nie kieruje się tylko takimi oczywistościami jak wygląd zewnętrzny, psychologia, zapachy, chód… - wylicza. – Na każdego z nas przypada kilka warstw i Eames nas z nich. To nasz wygląd zewnętrzny, to co myślimy, że widzą inni i to, co inni faktycznie widzą. Jak nas naprawdę odbierają – tłumaczy i Arthurowi przypomina się nagle rozmowa sprzed ponad tygodnia w moskiewskim hotelu.

\- Z totemami jest to samo – mówi dalej Leyla. – To jedyne, co mogę wam powiedzieć nie wyjawiając mojej i Doma tajemnicy. Wiem, że na razie nie ma nikogo tak dobrego w podrabianiu jak Eames, ale kiedy się znajdzie to wtedy będziemy w niebezpieczeństwie.

Znowu robi się cicho. Każdy chyba myśli o tym samym. Współśnienie zaczyna robić się drastycznie niebezpieczne.

\- Nie każdy je ma, zapasowe osobiste totemy – tłumaczy dalej kobieta. – Nie każdy może ten totem wykorzystać.

\- Jak mogłaś nie wiedzieć, że masz drugi totem? – pyta Arthur, bo ta kwestia wydaje się dla niego niejasna.

Leyla wzrusza ramionami.

\- Co sprawia, że coś staje się totemem? – pyta retorycznie kobieta.

\- Jest wyjątkowe tylko dla ciebie – odpowiada Arthur i dalej nie rozumie, bo nie może sobie przypomnieć co Leyla miała przy sobie.

\- Jesteś idiotą – mówi Mal.

Arthur nie zaprzecza, bo po raz pierwszy faktycznie tak się czuje.

ooo

Następnego dnia rano spodziewa się, że Leyla zaproponuje zejście razem z nim jako wsparcie, ale kobieta odmawia. Dom i Mal są zbyt wyczerpani, a lepiej jest się zastrzelić niż zabrać ze sobą Yusufa. Nikt inny nie zna na tyle dobrze Eamesa, żeby to było bezpieczne.

\- Troje to już tłok – mówi Leyla, gdy wbija mu w żyłę igłę. – Wypytaj go czego się boi najbardziej. Ja nie bałam się limbo, ale tego, że bez totemu nie będę wiedziała, że to kolejna warstwa snu. Żyłam w śnie, o którym wiedziałam, że jest snem.

\- Nie zwracałaś uwagi na projekcje – przypomina sobie.

\- Dokładnie. Nie wiem czego boi się Eames. Musisz się dowiedzieć – uczy go. – I, Arthur, nie przekombinuj – radzi.

Arthurowi pchają się już na usta różne riposty, ale kobieta patrzy na niego jakoś smutno.

\- Świat jest prosty. Nie musisz dwa razy nad wszystkim myśleć – dodaje Leyla. – Bierz wszystko takim jakim jest – mówi i Arthur czuje, że zaczyna robić się senny.

Otwiera oczy i jest zaskoczony, bo Eames siedzi w fotelu i uśmiecha się do niego delikatnie.

\- Jak się spało, skarbie? – pyta mężczyzna.

Arthur rozgląda się wokół z niedowierzaniem, bo pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdują jest ogromne. Łóżko, na którym leży, może mieć ze sto lat. Obrazy na ścianach przedstawiają mężczyzn bardzo podobnych do Eamesa, ale w strojach z różnych epok, więc przynajmniej w kwestii pochodzenia fałszerza mieli rację. Stara brytyjska arystokracja.

Ktoś pojawia się na progu i Eames macha do projekcji zapraszająco, co jest pierwszym złym znakiem. Mężczyzna zaakceptował sen i nauczył się w nim żyć. A może nawet dostosował go do swoich potrzeb.

\- Annabeth – mówi Eames. – Chciałbym, żebyś poznała mojego znajomego. To jest Arthur – przedstawia go dziewczynce, która ma nie więcej niż dwanaście lat.

Annabeth ma długie jasne włosy, które muszą być ich cechą dziedziczną. Dyga niezdarnie i bardzo podejrzliwie mu się przygląda.

\- Ten Arthur? – pyta dziewczynka, ale Eames patrzy na nią rozbawiony.

\- Ten Arthur – potwierdza.

\- Mówiłeś, że nigdy nam go nie przedstawisz – zauważa przytomnie projekcja i w głowie Arthura nagle przeskakują trybiki.

\- We śnie wszystko jest możliwe, skarbie – tłumaczy Eames i całuje dziewczynkę w czoło.

Projekcja wygląda na smutną, ale wydaje się godzić ze stanem rzeczy. Nie ma zresztą zbyt wiele czasu, bo zostaje potrącona przez wyrostka w jej wieku.

\- Elijah! – krzyczy Eames. – Zostaw siostrę w spokoju. Powiedzcie Thomasowi, że powinien zająć się przygotowaniem kolacji.

\- Sam mu powiedz, Sandie – odpyskuje Elijah i znika z powrotem na korytarzu.

Projekcje są tak żywe, tak doskonałe, że Arthur musi wsunąć dłoń do kieszeni i sprawdzić wagę kostki. Tak, to na pewno sen, chociaż prześcieradła są tak realistycznie miękkie, w powietrzu unosi się zapach herbaty i wilgoci, która kojarzy się tylko ze starymi dworkami.

Są w domu rodzinnym Eamesa.

\- Sandie? – pyta, bo to pierwsze przychodzi mu do głowy.

Eames rumieni się, ale wciąż jest odprężony. Wydaje się szczęśliwy i cały czas ma w oczach te jasne błyski.

\- Moja matka nazywała mnie Sandie, bo rozświetlałem jej dzień moim uśmiechem – tłumaczy zażenowany.

Podnosi się też z fotela i teraz Arthur może dostrzec, że mężczyzna ma na sobie wygodny sweter i dżinsy. Coś czego przeważnie nie nosi, gdy widują się podczas akcji.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć resztę domu? – pyta delikatnie.

Arthur ma ochotę, ale wie, że nie powinien

\- Muszę cię stąd zabrać – tłumaczy cierpliwie i Eames uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Wiem, jesteś moim rycerzem w jasnej zbroi, skarbie – żartuje mężczyzna.

\- Eames, ja mówię poważnie. Powiedz mi czym ci grozili – prosi.

Mężczyzna wzdycha i siada z powrotem w fotelu, jakby spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy, ale mimo wszystko musiał spróbować.

\- Nie grozili – przyznaje Eames.

\- Musieli jakoś…

\- Nie grozili mi. Bardzo szybko zorientowałem się co jest grane – wyznaje Eames. – Oddałem mu totem zanim zepchnął mnie niżej. Nie jestem tak dobry jak wy, a nie chciałem spędzić mojego snu jak Leyla. Tutaj jestem szczęśliwy – tłumaczy.

Elijah i Annabeth biegają po korytarzu śmiejąc się z sobie tylko wiadomych rzeczy i Arthur wcale nie dziwi się Eamesowi.

\- Tutaj panuję nad moim snem – ciągnie dalej mężczyzna.

Na stoliku koło niego pojawia się herbata. Nie taka jak w te rosyjskiej restauracji, ale pachnąca i aromatyczna. Arthur rozgląda się wokół i szuka jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia. Rozmowa jest ważna, konwersacja to najlepszy sposób, żeby wyciągnąć informacje. A Eames wydaje się czuć bezpiecznie. Jest nawet bardziej niż chętny do dzielenia wiedzą o sobie. Najwyraźniej też czeka na pierwsze pytania, bo uśmiecha się zapraszająco.

\- Gdzie twoi rodzice? – pyta zatem Arthur i zsuwa się z łóżka.

\- Moja matka zmarła bardzo wcześnie. Tak jak zgadła Mal, mój ojciec był wojskowym i zginął podczas misji w Afganistanie trzy lata temu – tłumaczy Eames. – Wtedy miałem do wyboru albo poradzić sobie mniej legalnie, albo rozdzielić z jedyną rodziną, która mi została. Annabeth i Elijah byli zbyt młodzi, żeby mi pomóc. A nie mieliśmy żadnych bliskich krewnych. Widzisz, skarbie, najlepsi fałszerze to ci, którzy robią to z serca – wyjaśnia i uśmiecha się ciepło. – Pokażę ci – dodaje i Arthur spodziewa się, że wyjdą, ale nagle w tym samym pokoju, w rogu pojawia się jeszcze maleńkie biureczko, nad którym pochyla się na oko szesnastoletni Eames.

Arthur widzi z jakim skupieniem chłopak prowadzi pióro. Nie musi nawet zaglądać mu przez ramię, żeby być pewnym na co spogląda. Pierwsze próby podrabiania podpisów.

Annabeth przynosi mu talerz z kanapkami, ale Eames nie zauważa jej. Zamiast tego pochyla się nad wyciągami z banków.

\- Zatrudnimy aktora – mówi do siebie nastolatek.

\- Aktora? – dziwi się dziewczynka. – Takiego jak ty, który będzie odgrywał scenki? – cieszy się.

\- Aktora, który będzie udawał naszego wujka – tłumaczy jej podekscytowanym głosem Eames. – Zobaczymy jak długo uda nam się nabrać wszystkich, ale nie możemy nikomu o tym powiedzieć. To będzie nasza tajemnica.

Obraz rozmywa się i pojawia się gdzieś w tle starszy mężczyzna. Wygląda dystyngowanie, a Eames bardzo długo tłumaczy mu zawiłość swojego planu.

\- To Thomas – mówi mu Eames pijący herbatę. – Udaje naszego wuja od trzech lat. Stworzyłem mu tożsamość, numer ubezpieczenia i wiarygodną historię. Ale nie może podpisywać czeków, bo w tym celu stworzyłem całkiem odrębny charakter pisma. Annabeth pod moją nieobecność radzi sobie w tej kwestii znakomicie – wyjaśnia tonem pełnym dumy.

\- To niewiarygodne – szepcze Arthur.

\- Są zatem znani fałszerze i dobrzy fałszerze – śmieje się Eames. – A ja jestem najlepszym – dodaje, ale wyraźnie jest to żart.

Eames w śnie zawsze był odrobinę zbyt realny i to zaczyna przerażać Arthura. Nie wie za bardzo co powinien zrobić. Jak przemówić Eamesowi do rozsądku, a czas leci. Pamięta, że mają tylko jedno podejście, więc zsuwa się z łóżka i podchodzi do mężczyzny.

\- Nie rób tego – ostrzega go Eames. – Będę musiał cię odesłać, a tak dobrze nam się układało – dodaje.

\- Musisz ze mną wrócić – mówi z naciskiem Arthur, ale nie wyjmuje broni.

\- Za każdym razem tak mówisz – śmieje się Eames. – A obaj wiemy, że to niemożliwe.

Arthur zamiera, bo to ostatnie czego się spodziewał.

\- Śnisz, że wracam po ciebie? – pyta z niedowierzaniem i coś zaczyna zgniatać jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Zawsze – mówi Eames z uśmiechem.

\- Więc wróć ze mną – prosi i wyciąga rękę.

Nie musi tym razem strzelać. Wystarczy jak wyskoczą przez okno. Stare dwory mają przeważnie przynajmniej jedno piętro i to na nim znajdują się sypialnie.  
Eames uśmiecha się jakoś smutno i wzdycha.

\- Arthurze, nie jesteś realny – mówi nagle mężczyzna bardzo spokojnie, jakby to jemu właśnie tłumaczył ten fakt. Jakby to było coś oczywistego i Arthur przegapił ten drobny szczegół.

\- Jestem realny – sprzecza się, chociaż to głupie i nie stanowi żadnego argumentu.

Eames uśmiecha się swoim wszystko wiedzącym uśmiechem i Arthur przypomina sobie nagle wieczorną rozmowę z Leylą. O tym jak mężczyzna rozbiera ich warstwa po warstwie. Że zapewne zna ich ruchy i słowa nim sami je wypowiedzą.

Arthur nie należy do najbardziej zaskakujących ludzi i chyba tutaj tkwi problem.

\- Jestem realny. Wróciłem po ciebie. Cobb wyciągnął Mal. Leyla mówiła nam o tych osobistych totemach. Nie przyprowadzę tutaj Annabeth, jest zbyt młoda, ale musisz mi uwierzyć – dodaje, bo jak do tej pory tylko młodsza siostra Eamesa wykazała się racjonalnym rozumowaniem.

\- Arthurze – zaczyna mężczyzna. – Jesteś kolejną projekcją i znikniesz za dwadzieścia minut – mówi Eames. – Zawsze znikasz w ciągu czterech godzin, bo Cobb nie dałby ci więcej niż godzinę świata rzeczywistego. Jesteśmy na pierwszym poziomie, więc co dzień mamy tylko tyle czasu – tłumaczy delikatnie.  
Wszystko jest spójne i logiczne. Nie ma rysy. Jak zawsze perfekcyjnie dopracowane w każdym szczególe i Arthur ma ochotę uderzyć Eamesa tu i teraz, bo właśnie przed idealnymi projekcjami i odwzorowywaniem czegokolwiek ostrzegał ich Cobb. Arthur dopiero teraz pojął dlaczego.  
Eames nie porusza się nawet o centymetr. Pije swoją parszywą herbatę i spogląda na zegarek z wyraźnym zmartwieniem.

\- Dlaczego nie jestem realny? – pyta Arthur, bo czuje, że i to Eames mu powie.  
Mężczyzna robi ostatni łyk i herbata znika równie nagle co się pojawiła.

\- Nigdy byś po mnie nie wrócił – mówi całkiem poważnie mężczyzna i nie ma tam ani jednej gorzkiej nuty.

Jakaś ogromna gula podchodzi do gardła Arthura, gdy widzi jak pogodzony z losem jest Eames.

\- Wróciłbym – mówi przez ściśnięte gardło i Eames się uśmiecha.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś wrócił, dlatego tutaj jesteś. Co dziewięćdziesiąt dwie godziny jak w zegarku – tłumaczy mu mężczyzna. – Ale nie wróciłbyś – stwierdza.

I Arthur nagle przypomina sobie rozmowę Eamesa z Leylą w jej śnie. Gorycz, którą wtedy miał chłopak w głosie. A której nie ma teraz. Jakby przyjął do wiadomości taki stan rzeczy i nie zamierzał już walczyć.

Teraz oddanie totemu na pierwszym poziomie snu nagle zaczęło mieć sens. Skoro Eames nie spodziewał się ratunku, równie dobrze mógł zagwarantować sobie chociaż godziwy sen. Sen, którym będzie mógł sam sterować. Sen, który wypełni marzeniami, udoskonali tak, by nie odczuwać dyskomfortu. Sen, który będzie oszukiwał go sam.

\- Leyla wysłała mnie tutaj samego, bo jestem twoim totemem. Jestem jej totemem – odkrywa nagle i Eames nie jest zaskoczony jego wnioskiem.

\- Wiedziałem, że do tego dojdziesz, skarbie – chwali go i chyba nie robi tego po raz pierwszy.

Najwyraźniej ten scenariusz też już przerabiali. A może jest tylko jeden scenariusz i za parę minut Arthur zniknie, a projekcja pokaże się za dziewięćdziesiąt dwie godziny i wszystko zacznie się od nowa. Eames nawet nie zauważyłby różnicy, myśląc, że zostawiliby go tutaj. Że Arthur nie kłopotałby się po to, żeby po niego zejść.

Nie wie co dławi go bardziej, ale po raz pierwszy od dawna nie może uspokoić oddechu. I nie chce się uspokoić.

\- Kiedy odkryłeś, że jestem twoim totemem? – pyta głucho.

\- We śnie Leyli. W tej samej w chwili, w której odkryłem, że jesteś jej – tłumaczy Eames. – Podejrzewałem wcześniej.

Arthur nagle przypomina sobie Melbourne. Jak Eames zaczął dziwnie zachowywać się od tamtego czasu. To był pierwszy atak na nich.

Sztywnieje, gdy coś nagle przychodzi mu do głowy.

\- Ufasz mi? – pyta tak jak wtedy.

Eames wydaje się kompletnie zaskoczony. I tak jak wtedy nie sprawdza totemu. Z tym, że teraz żadnego nie ma. To Arthur jest jego totemem i Eames po prostu mu ufa jak zawsze. Z uczuciem ulgi strzela do niego, a potem i sobie samemu pakuje kulę w usta. Annabeth macha do niego przyjaźnie, chociaż to może być tylko wrażenie.

Otwiera oczy i wzdycha z ulgą, gdy ciężar kości w kieszeni się zgadza, a Eames jest tulony przez Mal. Cobb klepie chłopaka po ramieniu, a Yusuf prawie skacze ze szczęścia. Ktoś podaje mu szklankę wody, ale odmawia.

\- Wróciłaś po mnie – mówi z niedowierzaniem i cholernie bolesną wdzięcznością w głosie Eames, patrząc na Leylę, ale bardzo szybko marszczy brwi, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że w pokoju robi się dziwnie cicho.

Spogląda na ramię kobiety, które jest nienaruszone, a potem bardzo powoli odwraca głowę i patrzy na Arthura. Blednie w ciągu sekundy i wydaje się przerażony. Mal próbuje mu coś wyszeptać, ale Eames nie słucha, tylko patrzy.

\- Wychodzimy. Jest zdezorientowany i potrzebuje odpoczynku – zarządza nagle Leyla.

Wszyscy jak na komendę wynoszą się z pokoju i Arthur wie, że kobieta wypłoszyła ich, żeby dać im chwilę. Nie wie co powinien powiedzieć, a Eames nie wygląda już na sparaliżowanego strachem. Przyjął jednak jedną ze swoich wielu masek, a Arthur wciąż nie widzi przez nie.

\- Chciałbym się przespać, jeśli pozwolisz – mówi z teksańskim akcentem, o którym obaj wiedzą, że jest fałszywy.

\- Oczywiście – wykrztusza Arthur.

Wychodzi na korytarz tak szybko, że niemal potyka się na sterczącej tam Mal.

\- Co powiedział? – dopytuje się kobieta.

\- Że chce spać – mówi zgodnie z prawdą i coś jak litość pojawia się w oczach żony Cobba.

\- Skarbie, jesteś takim idiotą – mruczy Mal jak zawsze, ale tym razem ma to dla niego sens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Susa, 10 stycznia 2007**

Mija południe i nikt w zasadzie nie wchodzi do pokoju Eamesa. Arthur cały czas siedzi na korytarzu obskurnego hotelu i wszyscy obchodzą go z daleka, jakby był trędowaty. Ciekawi go jak długo Mal wiedziała. O nim, o Eamesie. Chyba zanim on sam zdał sobie sprawę, więc może od samego początku.

Nie może wyrzucić z pamięci tego jak mężczyzna z tym lekkim uśmieszkiem pełnym zrozumienia tłumaczył mu we śnie, że Arthur nigdy nie wróciłby po niego i zastanawia się czy Eames naprawdę ma go za takiego skurwysyna.

Gdyby mógł, pozbyłby się mnie w sekundzie – przypomina sobie sprzed ponad pół roku jeszcze z Sydney.

Mal siada koło niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i Arthur już wie, że czeka go wykład. Kobieta jednak zaskakuje, bo po prostu kładzie mu głowę na ramieniu i trwają tak prawie godzinę zanim Arthur zbiera się na tyle, żeby się odezwać.

\- Totemem nie jest osoba – zaczyna ostrożnie, rozglądając się czy kogoś nie ma w pobliżu. – Totem to…

\- Czynność, to emocja, to ruch, to słowa, to sytuacja, to wyczucie, to zrozumienie, to wszystko pomiędzy – mówi Mal. – Dotycząca bardzo konkretnej osoby – dodaje, żeby rozwiać wszystkie jego wątpliwości.

Niepotrzebnie, bo Arthur już odrobił swoją lekcję.

\- Jak było w głowie Eamesa? – pyta nagle całkiem zmieniając temat.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

\- A jak myślisz? – odpowiada pytaniem.

\- Zawsze wyobrażałam sobie cyrk albo akademię sztuk pięknych. Albo jeden z tych planów filmowych, na których kręci się setki scen i wszędzie walają się rekwizyty – ciągnie niezrażona jego brakiem entuzjazmu.

\- Coś pośredniego – kłamie.

I Mal o tym wie.

Leyla podchodzi do nich i przykuca z drugiej strony, co naprawdę jest irytujące, bo jeśli ktoś tutaj potrzebuje wsparcia to nie on. Zawsze radził sobie i radzi doskonale. Jest idealnie zrównoważony, pewny swoich priorytetów i nie czuje się bynajmniej zagubiony. Nikt nie będzie mu robił emocjonalnej lewatywy tylko dlatego, że dwie najlepsze i jedyne przyjaciółki właśnie się do niego garną, jakby były kociętami, a on miską mleka.

Lekarz wychodzi z pokoju Eamesa. Arthur przez krótki moment ma ochotę zapytać jak czuje się pacjent, ale prawda jest taka, że chłopak pewnie śpi. Mężczyzna w białym kitlu, lekko utykający na prawą nogę jest niemal przy końcu korytarza, gdy do Arthura dociera, że przecież Yusuf miał tylko znajome pielęgniarki.

Zrywa się na równe nogi, odtrącając dziewczęta i zrywa się do biegu. Eames orientuje się dość szybko, ale Arthur jest w o wiele lepszej kondycji. Nie spędził w końcu tygodnia w śpiączce. Mężczyzna też naprędce rozważa faktyczną ucieczkę, ale rezygnuje i kiedy Arthur zbliża się, Eames odwraca się i jednym ruchem dłoni posyła go na ścianę. Nagle przypomina mu się zlecenie w Nowym Jorku, ale nie ani chwili, żeby to przemyśleć, bo Mal krzyczy gdzieś z tyłu a Eames oddala się.

\- Czekaj! – zaczyna, gdy powietrze w końcu dochodzi mu do płuc.

\- Zostaw mnie – odpowiada Eames i znika za zakrętem.

Mal podchodzi do niego ostrożnie, jakby oswajała dzikie zwierzę co wydaje mu się dziwne, bo to przecież jej najdroższy Eames prawie przyprawił go o wstrząs mózgu. A on chciał przecież tylko porozmawiać i nakrył go na wykradaniu z pokoju po ponad tygodniowej śpiączce. Powinien leżeć i odpoczywać.

Słyszy kłótnię gdzieś nieopodal, co oznacza tylko, że chłopak natknął się na Cobba.

\- Mnie też walniesz?! – warczy Dom.

Yusuf zaczyna biadolić i na pewno maca też jakąś strzykawkę w kieszeni. Zawsze uważał ich za lunatyków, więc przeważnie chodził zabezpieczony na wypadek szaleństwa.

\- Porozmawiam z nim – mówi nagle Leyla i Arthur zaczyna ją w tym momencie nienawidzić.

Za to, że Eames posłucha jej podczas, gdy na niego nie chce nawet spojrzeć.

\- Skończyłem z tym! – krzyczy ich naczelny fałszerz.

\- Nie pieprz, że się wystraszyłeś, Eames – prosi nagle wyjątkowo spokojnie Dom. – Po tylu latach zasługujemy na szczerość – dodaje. – Dzięki tobie wyciągnęliśmy Leylę, Mal, Louisa… Nie wiem jeszcze jak wielu wyciągniemy – urywa i chociaż Arthur wciąż go nie widzi, wyobraża sobie, że Cobb teraz przeciera twarz i zaczyna dreptać wokół.

To jego normalne zachowanie, a znają się od tak dawna, że naprawdę widzą się na wylot.

\- Cieszy mnie to – mówi Eames, też odrobinę spokojniej. Autorytet Cobba zawsze działał cuda.

\- Nie uciekaj zatem, kochanie – włącza się Leyla.

\- Nigdy nie powinnaś była go wpuszczać do mojego snu – warczy nagle Eames. – Wykorzystałaś mnie.

\- Wykorzystałam informacje. Sama nie dałabym rady cię wyciągnąć, wiesz o tym – tłumaczy mu kobieta i Arthur nagle ma ochotę pójść w drugą stronę.

Mal przygląda mu się badawczo i chyba tylko dlatego jeszcze nie ucieka.

\- Nie bój się marzyć odrobinę dalej, skarbie. Nie to mi powtarzałeś w Tokio? – pyta Leyla.

Arthur nigdy nie słyszał o Tokio i zaczyna nienawidzić jej jeszcze bardziej.

\- Każde marzenie musi mieć racjonalne podstawy – odpowiada cierpko Eames i Arthur wie, że to nie jest rozmowa dla jego uszu. Nie słyszał też nigdy takiego tonu u mężczyzny, więc jest lekko zaskoczony, gdy ten kontynuuje. – Po pierwsze analiza, po drugie analiza…

\- Po trzecie analiza – wtrąca się Leyla. – Wszystko tak cholernie komplikujecie.

\- Świat nie jest prosty – odpowiada Eames.

Przez chwilę wszyscy milczą i Mal popycha go tamtą w stronę. Chyba nie ma niczego złamanego, chociaż czuje coś lepkiego na szyi. To może być krew. Albo pot, bo wciąż jest cholernie gorąco.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – zaczyna od razu, gdy Eames go zauważa.

Kącik ust mężczyzny drga, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Muszę się wykąpać, spotkajmy się z powrotem w jadalni za jakąś godzinę – odpowiada Eames i Leyla kiwa głową, jakby aprobowała jego decyzję w pełni.

Ale Arthur wie lepiej. Yusuf wskazuje Eamesowi drzwi na końcu korytarza i wygląda jakby mu ulżyło.

\- Ani słowa. Nigdy nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać – odzywa się po chwili Arthur, patrząc na zebranych.

Zrywa się do biegu i wstawia stopę akurat w ostatniej chwili zanim Eames zdąża zamknąć drzwi. Wsuwa się do środka nawet nie zamierzając udawać subtelnego. Łazienka nie jest duża, ale ma okno, czego Arthur się obawiał. Dom może mówić wiele, ale nie zna Eamesa i nie wie jak bardzo chłopakowi zależy na uniknięciu konfrontacji.

Zamyka za sobą drzwi, ale i tak nie umyka mu wredny śmiech Mal. Na pewno będą na nich czekać jakieś komentarza, ale zamierza się tym w tej chwili przejmować.

\- Wróciłbym po ciebie – zaczyna, bo to jest pierwsza z rzeczy, które należy wyjaśnić.

Eames ciężko przełyka ślinę, ale kiwa głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości. A potem nagle jego rysy tężeją i robi dokładnie to, czego Arthur nienawidzi – wchodzi w rolę. Pytanie tylko czy zaserwuje mu jakieś kłamliwe przeprosiny, czy zacznie udawać, że nic się nie stało.

Niczego takiego Arthur nie chce dzisiaj słuchać.

\- Mal myśli, że w twojej głowie odbywają się przedstawienia cyrkowe – dodaje, bo musi coś powiedzieć zanim Eames obróci to wszystko w żart.

I mężczyzna znowu przez ułamek sekundy wygląda na niepewnego.

\- Myślisz, że powiedziałbym komukolwiek o czym śniłeś? – pyta z niedowierzaniem, bo znowu czuje się urażony do żywego. – Nigdy nikt się nie dowie. Na pewno nie ode mnie – dodaje i odbija się od drzwi. – Jakim cudem ufasz mi, jeśli chodzi o współśnienie, a nie… - urywa, bo co ma powiedzieć 'a nie, gdy chodzi o cokolwiek innego'?

\- Jesteś profesjonalistą – odpowiada Eames prosto i to jest akurat prawda.

\- Jestem człowiekiem. Popełniam błędy. Tak jak w przypadku Leyli. Gdyby nie ty, nigdy nie wyszłaby ze snu – stwierdza i po raz pierwszy w życiu oficjalnie przyznaje się do błędu.

To jeden z powodów, dla których siedzi teraz uwięziony w ciasne, obskurnej łazience w tunezyjskiej Susie. Ich życie naprawdę jest popieprzone.

\- Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać. Rozumiem, że źle zakładałem w kwestii rozkładu ryzyka przy zejściu, że zrezygnowalibyście ze mnie – mówi Eames całkiem spokojnie.

\- Powiedz, że mi ufasz – zaczyna Arthur i to nie jest prośba.

Eames marszczy brwi i obserwuje go uważniej. Nie wkłada dłoni do kieszeni, ten totem jest już bezużyteczny. Dom i Mal też muszą się postarać o nowe. Sam zastanawia się nad czymś mniej podatnym na zniknięcia niż kostka.

\- Powiedz, że mi ufasz – powtarza tym razem głośniej.

\- Nie możesz mi rozkazywać – odpowiada Eames. – To, że byłeś w moim śnie nie znaczy, że masz do tego prawo.

\- Boisz się, że jeśli powiesz, że mi ufasz w normalnym świecie, stanie się to realne. Ale ty mi nie ufasz, Eames – mówi Arthur. – Ufasz temu, że wiem kiedy strzelać – dodaje gorzko. – Ufasz mojej chłodnej kalkulacji.

Eames nie zaprzecza i dobrze.

\- Jestem dla ciebie… - zaczyna i urywa, bo to nagle przypomina całkiem inną rozmowę, którą przeprowadzili tuż przed akcją w Moskwie. Tamtym razem jednak rozmawiali o Mal i Cobbie.

A przecież nie chodzi mu o to, żeby udowodnić Eamesowi, że faktycznie są dla siebie stworzeni, ale wręcz przeciwnie. Że żaden z Arthurów, którego stworzyła jego wyobraźnia nie był prawdziwy. Że realnego Arthura nie zna tak, jak realny - prawdziwy Arthur nie zna jego.

Eames chyba też ma to wspomnienie przed oczami, bo zagryza wargi.

\- Mamy dwa wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Mogę pozwolić ci uciec przez okno tak jak zamierzałeś początkowo. Chociaż Dom i Mal, a przede wszystkim Leyla zasługują na wiele więcej. – Eames nawet nie wygląda na zawstydzonego. – Albo możesz mi po prostu zaufać i w tym świecie – dodaje z napięciem w głosie, którego sam się nie spodziewał.

Eames lustruje go wzrokiem i mijają naprawdę długie minuty bezwzględnej ciszy.

\- Jestem twoim totemem, Eames – przypomina mu Arthur niepotrzebnie. – Znam cię tak dobrze, że jesteś moim. Wyszedłem ze snu tylko dlatego, że zauważyłem, że ty to nie ty – wyjaśnia, bo zauważa, że jak zawsze w kwestii swoich emocji był oszczędny. Nie chce być źle zrozumiany tym razem.

Wciąż nie jest typem, który obdarowuje uczuciami cały świat, ale może podzielić się faktami. A fakty zawsze mówią same za siebie.

Eames chyba to pojmuje, bo przestaje być tak spięty i uśmiecha się nawet lekko.

\- Co będzie, Sandie? – pyta jeszcze Arthur i mężczyzna przewraca oczami.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – mówi Eames.

\- Moja matka nazywała mnie 'Szczypiorkiem' – rzuca niby od niechcenia.

Kolejny fakt. Na tej zasadzie mogą funkcjonować.

Eames wzdycha i podchodzi bardzo ostrożnie do niego. Jakby nie do końca był pewien jeszcze do jakiego rodzaju zgody doszli. Arthur sam nie jest pewien, ale na pewno nie on zainicjuje pocałunek.

\- Czekałem na jakiś tekst, że jestem jeszcze dzieciakiem – przyznaje Eames na centymetry od jego ust. – Odparłbym wtedy, że zabijasz ludzi. W kwestii moralności wszyscy jesteśmy popieprzeni.

\- Cobb w limbo Mal przeżył ich całe małżeństwo – mówi Arthur i Eames nie jest nawet zaskoczony.

\- Nigdy nie potrafiłem się tego doliczyć – przyznaje szczerze mężczyzna.

Przez chwilę nic się nie dzieje. Stoją tak po prostu i patrzą na siebie. Eames może jest znowu odrobinę zbyt spięty, ale rozluźnia się, gdy wciąga do płuc większy wdech. Arthur mógłby przysiąc, że mężczyzna właśnie go powąchał, ale nie zamierza nawet pytać.

\- Ufasz mi? – pyta Eames.

\- Jeśli masz broń, to nie – przyznaje Arthur i zostaje nagrodzony uśmiechem.

\- Nie mam broni, skarbie.

Pozwala sobie na lekkie skinienie i żałuje tego już w chwilę później, bo zostaje wciągnięty pod prysznic w ubraniu. Eames nie puszcza go nawet na chwilę, gdy włącza wodę i zimny strumień przez kilka minut spłukuje z nich piach i stres. W końcu są tak zziębnięci i poklejeni, że Arthur po omacku zaczyna szukać kurka z ciepłą wodą.

Odwraca się tyłem do Eamesa, który wykorzystuje to, żeby pocałować go w kark. A potem w głowę, w miejsce, gdzie przedtem nabił mu guza. Rozpina guziki jego kamizelki i Arthur pozwala mu na to. Jego palce są zbyt skostniałe, żeby się szarpać z małymi dziurkami.

\- Mal kazała mi to kiedyś zrobić – szepcze mu do ucha mężczyzna. – I faktycznie kąpiesz się w garniturze.

\- Marynarka została w Moskwie – mówi Arthur.

Eames śmieje się mu do ucha i chyba to jest jeden z najcudowniejszych dźwięków jakie słyszał. Odwraca się więc, gdy mężczyzna uwalnia go od koszuli i sam szuka sposobu, żeby pozbyć się jego ciuchów. Eames nie protestuje nawet, gdy puszczają szwy jego podkoszulka. Wydaje się raczej rozbawiony jego niecierpliwością, chociaż sam prawie urywa guzik jego spodni, gdy szarpie się z nimi.

W końcu jednak dopadają do siebie nadzy i zdyszani, całując się niechlujnie i Arthur nie potrafił powstrzymać myśli, że to jakaś alternatywna rzeczywistość. Nie całkiem sen, bo sprawdził już prawdziwość jego świata. Eames zresztą pachnie jak Eames, porusza się jak on i jest równie niezdarny, mając w sobie jednocześnie dziwną pewność i determinację.

I Arthur zaczyna rozumieć, że ludzie składają się ze sprzeczności. To one przede wszystkim nadają im trójwymiarowości, więc pozwala sobie na jęk, gdy Eames nie tak znowu delikatnie gryzie go w łopatkę. Ma ochotę przygwoździć większe ciało do płytek, ale zamiast tego poddaje się niezręcznym pieszczotom, które schodzą coraz niżej, aż chłopak trzyma w dłoniach jego erekcję, jakby zdziwiony, że w końcu – w końcu doszedł aż tutaj.

Ich ubrania leżą na dnie brodzika, co jest idiotyzmem, bo stoją nago w komunalnej łazience w Susie, w Tunezji, a za drzwiami znajdują się wszyscy ich znajomi, których zdanie do tej pory liczyło się dla Arthura. I jęczy kompletnie bezwstydnie, gdy Eames szczypie jego sutki, bo tego akurat potrzebują tu i teraz. To najlepszy start na jaki mogą sobie pozwolić w tym jedynym z nieidealnym świecie.

\- Chcę cię pieprzyć – przyznaje po raz pierwszy na głos i czuje jak Eames drży.

\- Nie mamy nic, ale… - urywa mężczyzna. – Ufam ci – żartuje, chociaż jest w jego tonie coś co mówi Arthurowi, że to coś więcej.

\- Jest różnica pomiędzy zaufaniem a głupotą – odpowiada niemal od razu i dostrzega uśmieszek błądzący na ustach Eamesa, jakby mężczyzna nie spodziewał się po nim innej odpowiedzi.

Obwija swoją dłoń wokół penisa Eamesa i porusza zdecydowanie w górę i w dół aż łapie rytm, który sprawia, że mężczyzna pcha biodrami w jego stronę. Tak jest idealnie – niezbyt spiesznie, bo mają czas. Sam z trudem utrzymuje się na nogach, gdy i Eames zaczyna bawić się jego erekcją, badając ją ostrożnie, przyzwyczajając się do kształtu po to, żeby na koniec palcem pogładzić żyłę pod spodem, która już teraz jest napełniona krwią.

Obciągają się niespiesznie, dysząc sobie bardziej w usta niż całując. To dziwne, że są jednego wzrostu, ale Arthur po raz pierwszy zaczyna dostrzegać plusy tego, że Eames wyrobił się podczas tych lat, bo kiedy nogi się pod nim uginają, gdy dochodzi, mężczyzna łapie go w pół i ratuje przed upadkiem. To trochę żenujące, że doszedł przed nastolatkiem, ale nie ma czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo dłoń Eamesa jest już na jego własnym penisie i chłopak połyka ciche jęki, które brzmią podejrzanie jak 'Arthur', a potem rozlewa się na jego brzuch i ciepła woda zabiera ze sobą ostatnie krople.

Siedzą później na własnych mokrych ciuchach i Arthur nie może przestać myśleć o jednym.

\- Napiliśmy się wody z rur w Tunezji – zaczyna i widzi, że Eames już zaczyna się uśmiechać.

Tym samym uśmiechem, który był zarezerwowany dla Mal i Annabeth.

\- Nie rozchorujemy się. Czasami jesteś takim paranoikiem – mówi Eames.

\- Dla ciebie jestem paranoikiem, ale dla mnie to racjonalizm – odpowiada i Eames nie sprzecza się z nim.

ooo

Arthur stara się wyglądać godnie, kiedy w końcu wychodzą z łazienki, ale z jego ubrań, chociaż wykręconych, skapuje woda. Jest boso, bo z jego butów można byłoby zrobić akwarium, ale dopiero Eames jest prawdziwym dowodem zbrodni. Chłopak czerwieni się wściekle, gdy Yusuf uśmiecha się sugestywnie w jego stronę, a Dom wygląda na nieporuszonego.

Przemykają do pokoju, w którym Arthur stacjonował do tej pory i nagle dochodzi do niego, że nie zabrali z Moskwy żadnych rzeczy Eamesa. Rzuca chłopakowi jedną ze swoich większych koszul, nie mogąc powstrzymać uczucia satysfakcji, że Michaił, Rosjanin, z którym Eames miał dobre stosunki w Sydney, na pewno dostrzeże zmianę ubioru chłopaka.

Gani się natychmiast za to, że zachowuje się jak dzieciak i zamiera, gdy czuje usta Eamesa błądzące po jego barkach. Napięcie, które było tam wcześniej, zniknęło i to nie tylko za sprawą seksu.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać – mówi mężczyzna i nie jest to pytanie, ale czyste stwierdzenie.

\- Powinniśmy – odpowiada szczerze i Eames uśmiecha się lekko.

\- O tym, co zobaczyłeś w moim śnie – dodaje mężczyzna.

\- Nie jestem sukinsynem – mówi Arthur.

Eames parska śmiechem, rozsiadając się na jego łóżku.

\- Jesteś sukinsynem – informuje go chłopak. – A ja jestem fałszerzem. Unikamy nazywania rzeczy, ale przez to wcale nie stają się mniej realne – ciągnie dalej.

\- Chcesz nazwać rzeczy po imieniu? – pyta Arthur nie mogąc się powstrzymać i wie, że to zła droga, bo Eames nagle sztywnieje.

\- Czy ty chcesz nazwać rzeczy po imieniu, skarbie? – parafrazuje jego pytanie z normalną dla siebie manierą, która zaczyna powoli przypominać akcent okolic Dover.

Arthur nie wie jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, bo wszystko wydawało się prostsze, kiedy byli nago. I kiedy był wściekły na Eamesa za uderzenie, które przyszło znikąd i bezsensowną ucieczkę. Łatwiej było wytłumaczyć chłopakowi, że zakochał się w wyobrażeniu, które o nim miał. Obaj śnili już tak długo, że znali podstawy i rozumieli się w tym względzie. Jednak odsłanianie siebie kojarzyło mu się zawsze z zakładaniem stryczka na własną szyję, gdy koń, na którym się siedzi jest narowisty.

Nazwanie rzeczy po imieniu sprawi faktycznie, że będą bardziej realne, ale wydaje mu się, że do tego właśnie dążył.

\- Chcesz wejść do mojego snu? – proponuje zamiast odpowiedzi.

\- A czy ty chcesz tego? – pyta Eames obserwując go tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami.

Arthur kiwa głową.

\- A ja chcę, żebyś mnie poznał – dodaje mężczyzna.

Arthur ponownie zgadza się bez słów, a Eames całuje go.

\- Nie zmienisz moich wielu opinii o tobie – ciągnie dalej Brytyjczyk, ale Arthurowi to nie przeszkadza.

Nie spodziewał się zresztą niczego innego. Eames wydaje się zadowolony z jego braku oporu w tej kwestii i uśmiecha się przy jego skórze. Nie wie jak długo będą siedzieli zamknięci w pokoju, ale ma ochotę ponowić propozycję zamknięcia się chociaż na chwilę w jego śnie. Tak byłoby o wiele łatwiej opowiedzieć o sobie, ale to byłoby też oszukiwanie. Eames stworzył swój sen dla siebie, Arthur wiedząc, że zostanie odwiedzony, mógłby własnym manipulować.

Nie wie co zmieniłby, ale coś mówi mu, że nie byłoby to konieczne.

ooo

Nie śnią przez tydzień. Cobb ustala z pozostałymi grupami, że dopóki nie znajdą odpowiedzialnych za zamachy, nie wezmą żadnych zleceń. Wydaje się to sensowne, a ich oszczędności pozwalają im i na dłuższe przerwy. Leyla nie jest zadowolona, że Eames jej unika, ale Arthur doskonale zna powód. Mężczyzna czuje się oszukany, bo sam nie zdradził jej tajemnicy. Zachował się honorowo, chociaż na pewno nie było mu łatwo. To kolejna z gorzkich rzeczy, które będzie musiał przełknąć, więc Arthur daje mu po prostu przestrzeń.  
Nikt nie pyta dlaczego sypiają w tym samym pokoju, a Eames nie kupuje nowych ubrań. Zadowalając się koszulami Arthura, które się nie dopinają na jego klatce piersiowej i spodniami, które przynosi mu Yusuf.

Po wypiciu wody z rur obaj mają biegunkę przez dwa dni, a Mal nie pozwala im o tym zapomnieć przez ponad tydzień.

Nazywa ich też idiotami, więc w zasadzie wiele się nie zmienia.

ooo

Kiedy tydzień później rozstają się na lotnisku w Kairze, Arthur ma dziwne wrażenie, że Eames o czymś im nie mówi. Mężczyzna całuje go zresztą na do widzenia, jakby to było ich ostatnie pożegnanie, co tylko pogłębia jego podejrzenia. Pewność ma jednak dopiero, gdy zadaje sobie pytanie co w śnie Eamesa robili tak długo napastnicy, jeśli poddał się już na pierwszym poziomie.

Oczywistość uderza go tak mocno, że niemal wbija się w fotel samolotu. Wykręca numer Cobba, ignorując minę stewardessy.

\- Fisher szuka diamentu - mówi tylko.

\- Kurwa - słyszy w odpowiedzi i Dom rozłącza się.


End file.
